Fate
by Elfinium
Summary: When wife and mother of two Molly James bumps into an old frenemy after a visit to her parents she reflects back on her life, love and career since leaving Newham to join the army and how it all could have been so different if she'd stayed. Language and themes appropriate to the series. Enjoy.x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, which one of you done it? Who let the muse out of it's box? One minute it was happily (and harmlessly) rocking away in a corner, the next it was free and about to wreak havoc!**

 **For those of you new to my stories, there is a muse who compels me to write, it is basically mad, malevolent and evil so I'm just as surprised as you are by what happens. I do try to keep it under control. This outing we have an older and wiser Molly James looking back over events in her life so far. There will be fluff, there will no doubt be some angst and I hope a bit of humour.**

 **Enjoy. x**

* * *

'But Marina said the Rainforest Café is for babies and that her mummy and daddy take her to the Dorchester when they come to town.' Charlotte Belinda Louise James whined to her mother as the latter, holding her hand, hurried her along Green street.

Molly James rolled her eyes and tried to think of something diplomatic to say about her eight-year-old daughter's friend and the fuckwit pretentious parents at that fuckwit pretentious school. The irony, by contrast, from that world to the maisonette they'd just visited was completely lost on the little girl. Lottie was always delighted to be spoiled by Nanna Belinda and Granddad Dave on a visit to London, despite their humble home, even more so if she visited without her brother. 'But I bet they don't have a mudpit sundae or a quicksand shake at the Dorchester.' Molly tried enthusiastically, 'It would be all boring stuff like cabbage and brussel sprouts.' She said the last two words in her scariest voice and Lottie giggled despite herself. 'Besides,' She added, stopping and bending to face Lottie, 'we said we'd meet Sam, JJ and Daddy at the café and you know Daddy gets grumpy if he doesn't get his Jungle Jelly?' She winked.

Lottie wrinkled her forehead and seemed to consider the problem. Molly smiled at the mannerism. Everyday her daughter seemed to develop more into a miniature version of herself. With her dark hair and wide eyed stare, it was sometimes like looking into a mirror at her childhood self. The little girl was also very much like her in that she tended to say exactly what she was thinking and normally at a volume for maximum parental embarrassment, she also had a stubborn streak so wide it made her father look like a complete pushover.

'We said we'd meet the boys there and it will be difficult to rearrange what with the tube and that, do you think you could manage to slum it this once?' Molly asked with a hopeful grin.

Lottie sighed theatrically. 'Oh all right, but only because Daddy _really_ likes jelly.'

Inwardly Molly sighed, grateful for dodging the potential tantrum bullet, even if it did mean playing the daddy card.

Taking Lottie's hand once again she prepared to set off for the tube station with renewed vigour when someone suddenly backed out of a shop doorway negotiating a pushchair and nearly barged them out of the way.

'Oi, watch it.' Molly said.

The woman turned to face her, ready for a confrontation. They both stopped, eyes widened in surprise at mutual recognition. There was an extended and awkward silence.

Lottie looked from one adult to the other and back again in interest.

'Proud Mary!'

'Molly Dawes!'

The two women exclaimed at the same time as they eyed each other suspiciously. Their last encounter, over sixteen years ago, had ended angrily.

 _'Once upon a time I would have knocked your teeth down your throat, but why should I make you better looking.' Molly had spat and Mary realised her friend knew all about her and Artan, Molly's then boyfriend._

Molly cleared her throat. 'Long time no see Mare. How… how are you?' By the looks of it life had not been exactly easy for her former frenemy. Without the benefit of army training, Mary had filled out as she'd reached her thirties and in addition to the snotty nosed child in the buggy, another little one was obviously on the way. The leggings and oversized t-shirt were a far cry from the tiny skirts and low cut tops of her youth and years of straightening and dying her hair had left it worse for wear. The fact that Proud Mary was also giving her the once over made Molly grateful she'd decided on a designer skirt and good coat ensemble today instead of her usual jeans and trainers.

'I'm good ta.' Mary said with a sniff as she once more eyed Molly up and down. 'Molly Dawes, I don't believe it.'

'It's Molly James now as it goes.' Molly said smiling.

'Yeah, I heard you got married. Some army bloke wasn't it?' Mary couldn't resist a small snark on the word army.

'My Daddy's a Major.' Lottie piped up, looking defiantly at the newcomer.

Mary blinked in confusion at the child as Molly put a hand on her daughter's head and stroked her hair. 'Major pain in the arse sometimes.' She said smiling.

'Aren't they all.' Mary agreed.

The tension eased. 'This is Lottie, our youngest.'

Mary nodded at the little girl before indicating the buggy. 'This is our Tyrone, he's the baby at the minute until this one makes an appearance. Then there's Rafayel, Melik, and Ruben at my mum's.'

'Bleedin' hell. That's a shed loada… boys!' Molly managed to save.

'Yeah, I'm hoping this one's a girl.' Mary said patting her stomach. If she'd noticed Molly's almost gaff she didn't say so.

'I was glad when this one came along.' Molly agreed. 'What wiv blokes all day at work then Charlie and two boys at home, it was all a bit too much testosterone you know?' Molly laughed.

'You've got two boys?'

'Well, I've got one son, the other is my stepson from Charlie's first marriage.' Molly explained. Although, she always thought of them as her two boys. Sam had always been as much part of the family as her own offspring, even if it was on a part time basis, and had since grown into a strapping eighteen-year-old with a quiet and easy going nature. Her son, JJ or Joseph, George David James was, growing like a weed and already dwarfed her. In her biased opinion, he was about the most beautiful boy on the planet with his dark eyes and chiselled features, she had no doubt he would break a few hearts. Unlike his sister, JJ was quiet and a little shy, that is until he got to know you, with a love of sport and computer games. His hero worship of his older brother was only slightly overshadowed by that for his father.

'Look, do you fancy getting a cuppa or a drink or summut?' Mary asked.

Looking at her watch Molly frowned. 'We're supposed to be meeting the boys in town. They've been at Twickenham for the army navy rugby match.' Molly rolled her eyes, 'so we came to see the grandparents didn't we Lots?'

Before she could say anymore a loud ringing emanated from Molly's bag. There was a pause as she rootled through the contents before finally locating it. 'Speak of the devil.' She said with a grin before answering.

'Hey you, what's up?'

 _'_ _Listen, can we meet you a bit later. We've bumped into Elvis and he wants to buy Sam a beer, he hasn't seen him since he turned eighteen_.' Charles said.

'Just happened to bump into Elvis?' Molly said, her tone suggesting she didn't believe that for a minute.

 _'_ _Ok, well maybe not bumped into. Look, Sam's going off to basic training soon, Elvis can give him some extra tips.'_ Charles tried.

'Well that should get him thrown out on his ear then, at least Rebecca will be pleased.' Molly snorted.

 _'_ _We won't be late.'_ Charles added.

Meanwhile Lottie was helpfully explaining to Mary who her mother was talking about. 'That's my uncle Elvis. He's Daddy's friend.'

'Fine,' Molly relented, concentrating on the call. 'but makes sure it's only one or two, you can't expect a twelve year old to have to carry you, Elvis and Sam half way across London.' Molly said jokingly into the receiver. 'And no JJ cannot have any beer before he asks, and yes, I will know.'

'Uncle Elvis is a mad bastard.' Lottie announced loudly.

Molly's eyes opened in horror. 'We don't say that.' She gasped.

'Daddy does.' Lottie said folding her arms.

 _'_ _Was that Lottie?'_ Charles asked down the receiver.

'Yes.' Molly hissed back as her husband collapsed into hysterical laughter at the other end of the line. 'This is exactly why she says things like that, because you think it's funny.'

Lottie had her father so firmly wrapped around her finger it was shocking. Molly didn't know if it was because she was a girl, or that she was the only one of his children who's birth he'd managed to attend, but the moment he'd held his new-born daughter in his arms Charles had been utterly under her spell. He always maintained it was because she reminded him so much of Molly.

' _It is funny_.' He snorted.

'No, really isn't.' She said, supressing her own smirk. 'You should be careful what she overhears.'

Proud Mary looked on, bemused at the child who was staring earnestly up into her face.

'But Mummy thinks he's a complete and utter cock...' Lottie was cut off by Molly's hand firmly covering her mouth. Charles meanwhile, having overheard, was almost breathless with laughter.

'You can shut up an 'all.' Molly snapped at him. 'Ok so we'll meet you at eight yeah?'

The phonecall ended and Molly once more turned her attention to her former friend. She had to admit, a certain part of her was curious as to how her life might have played out if she'd stayed in her old stomping ground What if she'd never joined the army, never married Charles. It looked like she might just have the opportunity to find out. 'Men eh? Well it looks like we've got a couple of hours free after all, you still fancy that drink?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to join me on this little Muse induced roller coaster. As someone pointed out, yes it has been bouncing off the walls and cackling maniacally. I suspect we're in for a bumpy ride people so buckle up.**

 **Your reviews, favourites, follows and kind words are greatly appreciated. Here's chapter too. All together now... Awwwww!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Elf x**

* * *

'What do you fancy?' Molly asked, her purse already in her hand. 'My shout.'

'I'll have a half of stout. Only thing I can drink.' Mary said ruefully, rubbing her stomach.

'Yeah I remember that, but then I was lucky I dint miss it, even the smell of booze made me want to heave when I fell with both of mine. Unfortunately, I soon got a taste for it again.' She rubbed Lottie's head, 'You little bleeders are the reason Mummy drinks.'

Lottie crossly smoothed her hair down with both hands. 'Mummy drinks a lot.' She offered helpfully.

'Mummy does not!' Molly snorted. 'But Mummy might gonna need to start to.'

Mary laughed. 'I could tell you some tales about your Mummy drinking back in the day, she was a right little raver.'

Picking up the tea she'd ordered, Molly steered her daughter to a booth. 'I don't think she's ready for those stories just yet Mare.'

'What's a right little raver?' Lottie asked curiously.

'Something you'll never be or your father would have a Julius seizure.' Molly said pushing her firmly towards the seat.

Molly and Proud Mary sat opposite each other at a table. It was one of those chain pubs that Charles hated. Molly had listened to more than one extended rant about how you could walk into one in Glasgow or Manchester or Truro and it would be exactly the same, down to the curtains. She usually let him go on for a bit before eventually pointing out that she couldn't give a monkey's if they got their soft furnishings in a job lot off the back of a lorry, as long as they still sold wine, and yes she would have another one thank you very much.

Molly took a sip from her cup.

'You could've had a drink, I aint one to judge.' Mary said.

Molly smiled. 'It's ok. If Charlie is out drinking with Elvis it'll be me driving back from the station.'

'One for the lash your husband?' Mary asked, the insinuation was not lost on Molly.

'Not really, and he's got our younger son with him so he won't go mad, but when the lads get together I expect they'll have a few jars, so that's me on taxi duty.' Molly said. 'The down side of learning to drive.'

'Your fella teach you?'

Molly snorted with laughter. 'Good god no, I'd have ended up swinging for him. Nah, I did a course through work, learned to drive in a landrover, just as well really, where we live in Bath it's a bit off the beaten track.'

'Did you learn in our Landrover Mummy?' Lottie asked.

'No darlin' an army one.'

Molly smiled and raised her eyebrows at her companion, realising how middle class she must sound. She cupped her teacup in her hand, it was suddenly very awkward. Lottie, who had insisted on a straw, was blowing bubbles in her lemonade.

'Don't do that Lots.' Molly said, glad of the distraction. 'So…' She paused. 'Still live 'round here then?'

'Yeah, I got a place on Katherine Road, near my mum, it's not huge but it does us.' Mary said.

Molly had already noticed a lack of ring on the other woman's wedding finger, but how to ask. 'And their dad, anyone I might know?'

Mary pursed her lips. 'You wouldn't know these two's dad, he's a butcher down Billingsgate Market, we don't live together, that'd drive me bleedin' mad, but as long as he pays up I'm happy.'

'And I bet a pound to a penny he's married.' Molly thought to herself but decided to say nothing.

'But my eldest…' Mary paused and by the look on her face Molly instantly knew.

'Artan?' She asked. It wasn't as if she was bothered, or wanted the Armenian, or wasn't blissfully happy with Charles, but a primeval part of her was rankled.

'Yeah. I mean, you'd gone off to the army, it was bound to happen. He wanted to marry me an' all that, but you know what he's like, couldn't keep it in his pants if he tried. I said nah.' Mary said, watching Molly's face for a reaction but years of army life had taught her to keep any emotions under wraps.

'I bet he took that well.' She muttered. 'He never could take no for an answer.'

'Raf sees him sometimes, but the tight fisted sod pays bugger all if he can get away with it.' Mary sniffed.

The thought struck Molly, that it could have so easily could have been her. Married to a womaniser because she got up the duff. She could imagine him now, pawing at her face and telling her she had to marry him. No ring, no romantic proposal, just, 'you marry me.' How differently it had been turned out for her.

* * *

*Fourteen years earlier.

Molly lay stretched out on the sunlounger, by the swimming pool, the warm Cypriot sun bathing her skin. Decompression, and she needed it, she was proper fragged. The conversation that she'd had with Charles on the phone last night, she meant every word of it. It was time, she wanted to build a home, maybe a family, no more tours away it was time to settle down for a bit.

God she'd panicked about that conversation. The feeling had been growing for a while, and she knew how he didn't do the two point four kids and white picket fence, and she'd never try to change him, but _she_ needed to take some time out and be home for a while.

The tall officer strode into the pool area. He shook hands with someone at the bar, obviously the two were acquainted, before being pointed to where Private Dawes lay, her face turned away.

With a nod, the Captain crossed the distance and stood looking down at her. His thumb idly tapped the strap of his rucksack as he waited for her to notice. When she didn't move, he dropped it on the tiles and sat on the next lounger to her. If she was aware of him, she didn't acknowledge it. Charles took off his beret and turned it around in his hands, momentarily undecided what to do, that is until he caught sight of the ice bucket. A slight mischievous smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he dipped a finger into the melted ice and flicked the cold water onto her bare back.

Molly wriggled and wiped at the spot without looking, before settling down again.

Charles bit his lip and tried not to laugh. With three fingers he was able to pick up even more freezing water and splatter her back with it.

'Oi!' She shouted absently over her shoulder in the direction of the pool, assuming one of the lads had splashed her. She still didn't turn her head.

Charles raised an eyebrow and decided it was all or nothing. Picking up the bucket, he deposited the contents over her back, half melted ice-cubes and all.

Molly screamed as though she'd be scolded and shot to her feet. 'What the fuck, you fucking, bastard wanker cockwom…' She stopped as she realised who her assailant was.

Charles was pissing himself laughing. 'I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.'

'You couldn't just say hello like a normal person! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Turkey? Yesterday you were in Turkey?' She said, staring at him in amazement.

'I blagged a seventy two hour pass and now I'm here. I wanted to surprise you.' He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Molly eyed his fatigues suspiciously as she stepped over the lounger before sitting down opposite him, her knees tucked between his. Whilst she might desperately want to throw herself into his arms, it wasn't the best idea in uniform.

'Do you forgive me?' He asked, stroking her calf discreetly, he looked so like a cheeky little boy who'd been naughty that she couldn't resist.

She found his hand with her own and squeezed. 'I suppose so. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't say anything when I spoke to you…' She looked at her watch. 'a mere twelve hours ago.'

Charles narrowed his eyes, 'You do understand the definition of a surprise, don't you?'

She slapped him playfully.

'I, err, I wanted to ask you something…' He began.

'Charlie?' It was so rare for him to be hesitant that Molly's interest was piqued.

He ran a hand through his hair. 'You see…' He began, then stopped. 'What you said last night, did you mean it?'

'Yeah I did. I know you love living out of a Bergan, but I need to just kinda stop the world I wanna get off for a bit, you know?'

Charles nodded. 'We're both going to be home for a while.'

'You too?' Molly was surprised.

'Yes. No long tours for a bit, we can probably commute wherever they send us or stay in barracks during the week and be home weekends?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Molly said, giving his hand another squeeze. 'You sure you won't get too bored?'

Charles smiled, his fingers interlocked with hers. 'I'm sure we can find things to keep us busy.'

Molly grinned. 'You, Charles James, have a one track mind.'

Charles faked a look of shock. 'I was actually thinking of something else entirely.'

'Oh yeah, and what was that then?' Molly said, raising an eyebrow.

'I thought we could spend the time planning.' He looked down at their intertwined hands.

'Planning what exactly?' She asked

Charles raised his head to meet her gaze. 'A wedding. Our wedding actually.'

Molly was speechless. 'Our wedding?' She managed to gasp eventually.

'Depending on your answer.' Charles moved forwards onto one knee. 'The army was all I ever cared about until I met you, all I ever wanted. Now you're the first thing that I think of when I wake up and the last thing in my head as I go to sleep. I love you and I have no doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' He reached into the pocket of his combats and produced a powder blue velvet ring box. Opening the lid carefully, it revealed a beautiful solitaire diamond ring. 'So my request, my question, Miss Molly Dawes, is will you consent to be my wife?'

Molly's eyes began to fill with tears as she struggled to speak.

'I would just like to point out that I have a significant war wound and this is quite uncomfortable.' Charles said, when she still hadn't answered.

With a sob, Molly nodded, the tears streaming down her face.

'Yes?' he asked.

She nodded vigorously. 'Of course yes, you muppet.'

Back in his seat Charles took the ring and slid it onto her finger. She gazed at it incredulously.

'Despite the uniform, I am technically not on duty.' Charles said.

Molly looked up from her ring. Taking her face in his hands, Charles wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs before pulling her towards him for a kiss.

* * *

'You don't mind about Artan?' Mary was asking, breaking through Molly's thoughts.

This time a genuine smile crossed Molly's face. 'Mind? Of course not, why on earth would I mind?'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oh dear, it was all going so well. The Muse was behaving, giving us lots of lovely fluff... I should have known better, we all should have known better.**

 **Thanks once again for the tremendous support, it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Elf x**

* * *

With Artan Molly had needed eyes in the back of her head. There was always another woman, or two or three, it had meant she was constantly on edge. Charles on the other hand, she had no doubts that he loved her and with their lifestyle, being apart so often, trust was absolutely vital. That said, it hadn't always been plain sailing.

Returning from an Afghan tour where she had been mentoring local medics, Molly was enjoying being on leave, especially since Charles was seconded to counter terrorism and spending most of his time commuting to the MOD in London or working from home. They had only been married a year or so and she was so pleased to be home with him, that it had taken a few days before she noticed something was seriously amiss.

It was the phonecalls that first started to annoy her. As part of Charles' job he was working with a government liason officer by the name of Susan Penhaligon. Molly was quite familiar with this name after being home a mere day, as the name popped up on Charles' phone virtually every time it rang, and it rang a lot. The calls came early in the morning, they came while they were eating lunch, out for dinner and even in bed. Weekdays, weekends, it didn't seem to matter to Susan Penhaligon, and Charles always answered the phone.

For her first week back, Charles had been at home every day, and whilst he was still working during the day, it was wonderful to have some quality time together.

'I know it's a silly question but do you want a coffee?' Molly had popped her head around the door of the office where Charles appeared to be glaring at a list of emails on his laptop.

'Please.' He stretched his arms above his head and handed her the cup from his desk.

'I don't know how your back teeth aint afloat with the amount of that stuff you drink.' She grimaced before turning back to the kitchen. She was just wrestling with the Nespresso machine when his arms appeared around her waist. He bent to place a kiss on her neck.

''Ere, aint you supposed to be working?' She asked.

'Fifteen emails from Susan to deal with.' He sagged. 'Even Sisyphus had a break while the boulder rolled back down the hill.'

The cup in both hands, Molly turned to him, a slight confused grin on her face.

'You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?' Charles said.

Molly shrugged, 'Not a scoobies mate.' She handed him the cup and, squeezing past him, turned her attention to the kettle and her own teabag.

Leaning against the worktop, Charles took a sip of his coffee as he watched her. 'There was this king…' He was interrupted by the doorbell.

'Oh thank Christ for that!' Molly said theatrically.

'Philistine!'

'Boring old fart.' She said, a huge cheeky grin on her face. She stuck out her tongue at him as she went to answer it. She was still giggling as she opened the door.

The woman had a sharp shoulder length blonde bob, wide blue eyes and a shade of lipstick, that in Molly's opinion, really didn't suit her. She was probably in her mid to late thirties, and wearing a dark coloured suit, white blouse that showed a little too much cleavage, and patent leather court shoes. She was holding a manilla envelope.

'Hello. You must be Molly?' The woman said brightly.

Molly frowned. 'I suppose I must be?'

The woman waited expectantly.

They stared at each other.

'Sooz?' Charles had wandered from the kitchen. It wasn't lost on Molly how the woman's eyes lit up.

'Charlie, hi, hello, sorry to bother you.'

'Um, Molly, this is Susan Penhaligon.' Charles said. 'My wife, Molly.'

The blonde stuck out her hand towards Molly, 'Just call me Sooz.' She said brightly.

Bemused, Molly shook the proffered hand, it was limp.

'Why don't you come in?' Charles said.

Sooz didn't need asking twice, she virtually bounded through the door.

'Why don't you.' Molly muttered under her breath.

'What are you doing here?' Charles was asking.

'I was wondering the same thing.' Molly chuntered as she closed the door.

'Oh yes, of course, yes sorry.' Sooz gushed. 'Silly me, I should have said, I have this for you.' She handed over the envelope.

'Ok?' Charles said.

'Top secret, couldn't be trusted to email.' She laughed, tapping the envelope.

'Can I get you a cup of tea? Coffee?' He asked.

'Oh yes please, if I'm not going to be in the way?' She glanced at Molly who stood with her arms folded. 'I'll have a Rosabaya if you have it?'

'It just so happens we do.' Charles said, nodding towards the kitchen.

'It's my little secret pleasure, my absolute favourite.' Sooz was saying as she walked away. Charles looked at Molly and shrugged as if to say, 'I have no idea' before joining his guest in the kitchen.

'I'll have a Rosabaya.' Molly mouthed sarcastically as she flopped onto the sofa, 'It's my absolute favourite.' The sound of giggling coming from the kitchen did nothing to alleviate her bad humour.

* * *

'So what was so important that _Sooz_ had to travel over two and a half hours to deliver in person?' Molly asked when the blasted woman had finally taken the hint and gone home. 'And how does she know where we live anyway?'

Charles looked sheepish, his mouth forming a small o.

'What? You can't tell me? Matter of national security?' Molly asked with a slight laugh.

'Not exactly, no.' He disappeared into the office, only to reappear a few moments later with the offending envelope which he handed to Molly.

She looked at him questioningly before unpeeling the flap. Scanning the contents, Molly could feel the anger bubbling just under the surface. 'A do? A bleedin' party and she couldn't trust it to email?'

Charles shrugged and sat on the sofa, his elbows resting on his knees.

'Which also begs the question, how the hell does she know where you live, and, considering she made herself pretty bloody at home, how often has she been here?' Molly raged.

'She has been here once.' Charles said calmly. 'I had to fly out to Geneva, you remember?'

'Yeah.' Molly folded her arms and tapped her foot, waiting.

'Susan was on the trip and we flew out from Bristol so it made sense for her to pick me up on the way. As for making herself at home, she was probably here for half an hour, tops.'

'That does not explain why she came all this way for this.' Molly waved the paperwork in his direction. 'Or all the simpering giggles. I love you Charlie, but even I don't think you're _that_ funny.'

Charles stood up suddenly, his patience strained. 'So what exactly am I being accused of here?'

'I'm not accusing you of anything, but you've got to admit it's pretty bloody fishy?'

'So I am being accused? What? What, do you think I've been having an affair with her while you were on tour?' He was angry now, trying to hold it in, but Molly could see it.

She said nothing.

'You do? Really?' His voice raised.

'No of course not.' She said, 'but I would imagine it's not for want of her trying. All the phonecalls, emails, messages, texts and now she turns up on the bleedin' doorstep to give you stuff about a bloody do.'

'A do that you are invited to.' Charles was exasperated. 'I work closely with the woman, it's only natural that we would need to talk to each other, it's work. We wouldn't even be having this conversation if she was a hairy six footer called John.'

'We would if he turned up on the doorstep in well dodgy lippie for absolutely no reason.' Molly snapped.

'Perhaps she wanted to meet you? I don't suppose that occurred to you. I talk about you so often, she was probably just being nice.'

'Oh you had remembered to mention I existed then.' Molly sneered. It was a low shot and she knew it.

Charles visibly flinched. 'Wow!' He mouthed before turning and storming off towards the bedroom.

Molly's knuckles were white, her fist's clenched so tight as she tried to stop herself shaking.

Charles reappeared and threw up his hands in frustration. 'What the hell is the matter with you. This… this jealousy, completely unfounded I might add, it's… it's just ugly.'

'Ugly? I'll give you bleedin' ugly. Those bloody shoes were ugly! You honestly don't think there is anything wrong with whatever weird shit is going on between you two?' Molly said.

'Have you been listening to me? Read my lips. There… is… nothing… fucking… going… on…' Charles raised his voice, smacking his right hand into the flat palm of his left between each word.

'But she definitely might want there to be.' Molly said, defiantly sticking out her chin.

'And I definitely might want my wife to actually trust me!' Charles spat. 'We can't have everything!'

They glared at each other.

'All I'm saying is it's a damn good job I came back when I did?' Molly muttered.

'Lovely! You think if you hadn't I'd be taking her off to the stationary cupboard for a quickie, or better still our bed. Do you want to go and check for blonde hairs, maybe pick up a forensic kit while you're at it, give it a proper going over?' Charles raged.

'Now you're just being ridiculous.' Molly said.

'I'm being ridiculous? I am? Have you been listening to yourself? You've virtually accused me of having an affair, being unfaithful to you, when I have never even so much as looked at another woman since I met you. That was damned unfair Molly.'

'What was I supposed to think?' Molly countered.

'The thought shouldn't have even entered you head.' Charles snapped.

They stared at each other before Charles turned on his heels and, grabbing his coat, stormed out of the flat.

'Charlie!' Molly called after him, but her only answer was the slamming of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ah, the muse has been placated, I've given it something shiny to play with. Hopefully normal service will now be resumed.**

 **Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, follows and general getting infuckingvolved-ness. You're all top people.**

 **Enjoy. x**

* * *

Charles opened the door to the flat, it was dark, but by the light of the street lamp he could see a pillow and blanket had been left on the sofa. He stared at the pile for a moment, before picking them up and heading deliberately towards the bedroom, he didn't even attempt to open the door quietly.

Molly was in bed, at least he assumed she was in there somewhere, the duvet was cocooned and pulled up so high all he could see was a shock of dark hair. Charles had no doubt however that she was still awake.

'I am _not_ sleeping on the sofa.' He said, dropping them on the bed and turning on the bedside lamp. 'Not now, not ever, row or no row.'

She was so quiet he was beginning to wonder whether she was actually asleep, when she finally sniffed. 'I don't give a shit where you sleep.'

He sat on his side of the bed and crossed his ankles, the pillow in his lap.

'That's funny because you seemed to care a great deal a few hours ago?' He said.

She didn't move, her back firmly turned to him.

Charles tossed the pillow in the air a few times, the atmosphere was painful. 'Look. I'm really sorry I lost my temper.'

There was another sniff from the duvet cocoon. Charles tried to peer over to see if she was crying, but Molly just wriggled down further.

'I just apologised.' Charles gave her a nudge with his elbow.

There was a muffled. 'I heard.'

'Do you think I could actually talk to _you_ rather than the duvet?' He asked. 'It's like trying to have a conversation with a giant burrito.'

'No.'

'Ok. Then I'll talk and you listen. Yes, Susan Penhaligon is very demanding and yes, I do concede that she might have just a little crush…'

Reluctantly Molly emerged and turned to face him, her hair all over the place. 'A little crush? Our Sooz?' She said, blowing a strand out of her eyes. One question was answered; she had been crying.

He gave a small grin and held up his thumb and forefinger to indicate the size of the crush. 'Just a little one. But I have done absolutely nothing to encourage it. You know that?'

Molly shrugged and unwrapped further. 'I'm sorry too. I do trust you, of course I do. It was just with her ringing all the time and then turning up and that. You got to admit it's a bit creepy?'

'But… if I'm honest I haven't really done anything to actively discourage it either.' Charles added awkwardly. He braced himself for the explosion.

Molly wiggled up into a sitting position, he felt himself the subject of her intense stare. 'And why not?' She asked icily.

'Look. You've met her. She's pretty needy and I suppose I felt a bit sorry for her. She's single and a bit lonely I think.' He said. 'I was just being polite, and then she started telling me her problems and I wanted to appear supportive and then…'

'Charles Anthony Peter James, what happened to I do not get emotionally in-fucking-volved?' Molly said folding her arms.

'I'm not emotionally involved. I was just trying to be nice, then it got a bit weird and then I didn't really know what to do about it so I just kind of ignored it and hoped it would go away.' He admitted eventually. 'I don't really want to hurt her feelings any more than I have to, it would make working with her pretty difficult.'

'I think you may have fucked that up.'

'I think you may be right. It wasn't actually that bad in the beginning. I could keep the conversation work related, or talk about you, and there weren't nearly as many phone calls or emails, that seems to have blown up the minute you appeared.' He said.

'So it's my fault? I'm away five minutes and what do you do? Go and get yourself a bleedin' stalker.' Molly said with a shake of the head. 'You're not safe to be let out on your own.'

'I'll talk to her tomorrow.' Charles said. He tucked the pillow behind his head and extended his arm, indicating with a nod that she should scoot across. She nuzzled into his shoulder and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

'Just one more thing. What do you mean I'm not that funny? I'll have you know that I am fucking hilarious.' He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up and shook her head.

'No?' he asked.

'Not even close mate.' She said, before settling back down.

* * *

'I'll tell you something, you've definitely changed.' Proud Mary said, shaking her head.

Molly shrugged. 'I don't think I've changed that much?'

Mary looked skeptical. 'I know it was in the dim and distant, but I'm impressed you're cool with me and Artan. You remember I seen you drag someone out a van and leather them just for talking to your fella.'

'Oh god, I did do that dint I?' Molly covered her face with her hands. 'I was a right lairy mare!'

'What's lairy Mummy?' Lottie asked.

'Um.' Molly scratched her head. 'It means, a bit excitable.' She said.

'You mean like Sammy when he peed on the carpet?' Lottie asked, concentrating on bending her straw.

'Sammy is a puppy we looked after for some friends and not Sam the oldest boy.' Molly said at Mary's look of amazement. 'Lottie, you know he hates you telling everyone that story.'

Lottie managed a look of angelic innocence but her mother was not entirely convinced.

'Anyway,' Molly continued. 'I spose I realised that if it's the right bloke you don't have to resort to violence. There are other ways to skin a cat.'

* * *

'I thought I'd come in with you today?' Molly said as she wandered into the kitchen the next morning.

Charles raised both eyebrows and pursed his lips before replying. 'I thought we resolved everything last night?'

Molly put her arms around his waist as he looped his over her head. 'Indeed we did.' She said grinning up at him. 'Twice.'

Charles laughed.

'But I've been thinking…' She continued.

'Oh dear. What have you been thinking and why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like it?'

'I was thinking that you shouldn't just come out and say something to Sooz.'

Charles opened his mouth to speak, but Molly continued. 'You've got to remember that I spent months with the hugest crush on you, and I'd have been absolutely mortified if you'd called me out on it.'

'Yes but in your case a, I wasn't with anyone else, b, the feeling was entirely reciprocated, and c, you weren't obvious about it.' Charles replied. 'oh and d you didn't cause arguments by turning up out of the blue.'

'We'll just because you didn't notice, don't mean it weren't obvious, and it was a long while until I found out you felt the same, I thought you would never look at someone like me.' Molly said.

'Well you were wrong.' Charles said, slightly smugly.

'I know that now.' Molly rolled her eyes. 'All I'm saying is rather than barrelling in, sitting her down and saying look love I wouldn't touch you with somebody elses barge pole…'

Charles snorted with amusement. 'I would hope I'd be a bit more subtle than that!'

'I would hope so too, but sometimes you're not very gentle.' Molly said.

'I'm the epitome of gentle.' He protested.

'She's not one of your soldiers you can't order her to not have feelings.'

'That's part of the problem, if she had been a soldier, the moment this started she'd have been gone. Trouble is, with government liaison, you're stuck with who you get.' Charles sighed.

'So this is going to take some careful handling?' Molly said.

'And you coming to London is part of that?' He asked.

'No.' She said, releasing herself from his embrace, 'Me coming to London is to see my parents, do some shopping and later let my adoring husband take me out for dinner.' She grinned.

'And what am I supposed to do?' Charles asked, just as the phone started ringing. It was Susan.

Picking up the handset, Molly clicked reject.

'That could have been a really serious terrorist incident.' Charles said in horror.

'Or more likely it was some completely irrelevant bollocks that really didn't require a phone call and she just wanted to talk to you.' Molly said. 'How many times has it actually been a relevant call recently?'

Charles shrugged. 'It hasn't really.'

When it rang moments later, Molly sighed and answered it. 'Captain James' phone.'

'Oh, um sorry, is Captain James' there?' Sooz asked.

'Ah, he's unable to come to the phone at the moment. Is it an emergency?' Molly asked.

'Um, no, it's not important, it's ok, sorry, I'll speak to him when he comes in. He is coming into the office today?' Sooz asked.

'Yes, yes, as soon as he gets off the toilet he'll be on his way.' Molly said cheerfully.

Charles made a grab for the phone as Molly dodged out of reach. She only just heard Sooz muttering something about seeing him later.

'What did you tell her that for?' Charles asked incredulous.

'Look, just keep it business like. Repeat after me. Don't'

He sagged.

'C'mon. Don't…' She said again.

'Don't get in-fucking-volved, yes I know.'

'So take your own advice. Besides, if she'd going to moon about after you, it's best she learns you go to the bog like everyone else.'

Charles shook his head ruefully.

'At least I didn't say you were on the shitter.' Molly said with a large grin. 'Now are you ready or we're gonna miss the train.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well the muse appears to have gone a bit off the deep end as we have a flashback within a flashback. I do hope it doesn't get too confusing. (I'm already confused)**

 **Thanks to everyone who is enjoying our little story, I am certainly getting a buzz out of writing it, and your feedback is so incredibly kind. Thank you.**

 **I suspect Sooz may not be entirely popular after this chapter. Poor Sooz.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf x**

* * *

Molly showed her id to the security guard at the MOD building and tried to suppress her smirk as he searched her shopping bags, especially the one from Victoria's secrets. Just as the guard finished a door opened, Charles' head appeared and he nodded that she should follow.

'How are your parents?' He asked.

'Same 'ole, same 'ole. Mum's got a new job actually, she's now teaching some of the little ones on her own for reading and that and Dad's trying not to be a twat about the extra hours.'

Charles nodded. 'And your nan?' He twitched an eyebrow.

'Still thinks you're a posh tosser, but a posh tosser she grudgingly respects.' Molly said with a grimace.

* * *

Molly's Nan had never quite forgiven Charles for not being Smurf. Yes, Charles was good looking, and polite and perfectly respectful, but he wasn't Molly's good un as she called him. Whenever they visited Molly's parents, she and Charles tended to stay in a hotel or army accommodation. With the small amount of room at the maisonette, it made sense to not try and cram two extra adults into the confined quarters, and to be honest, although she loved her family, Molly felt Charles might need a bit of breathing space. It could all be a bit intense even for her. Nan, on the other hand, had taken great exception to this. 'Too good to sleep on the sofa is he? It was good enough for Smurfie. Smurfie loved to play with the kids. Smurfie wanted to be around them, be part of the family, he was the good un.'

'Nan, has it occurred to you that we might want to sleep together in a proper bed? Charlie's really tall, he'd have to fold himself in half for that sofa. I never loved Smurf like that!' and finally 'Smurf' dead Nan!' All of these arguments fell on deaf ears as her name would merely look Charles up and down and sniff disdainfully. That is until the evening shortly after their engagement when they took her parents and Nan out to celebrate. It was a nice little Indian place on Green street, not too posh that her mum and dad would feel uncomfortable, but nice enough to not give them all a case of the Delhi belly. The drinks had just arrived at their table as the group argued over what they would eat and general chit chat when Molly suddenly felt uncomfortable. She looked up and standing at the window staring in was Artan, and he looked furious.

'Oh fuck.' Molly said.

'What's wrong?' Charles asked, following her gaze, but the Armenian had gone.

'S'nuffin' I just thought I saw someone I knew, must have imagined it.' She said with a shake of her head.

Charles placed his hand over hers and rubbed her knuckle with his thumb. 'You sure you're ok?'

'Yeah fine. Now what are we all having, I could eat a scabby donkey.' She said to the group in general.

'You probably will be.' Her Nan sniffed.

The meal passed uneventfully and as they took the shortcut home full of curry and beer, a familiar face stepped out of the shadows.

'What the fuck do you want?' Molly growled as Artan blocked their way.

'I want what is mine, what I was promised.' He said.

'Who's this?' Charles asked. 'You know him?'

'Yeah, this was who I saw hanging around the restaurant like a bad smell.' She replied.

'You, you must come back to me. We are to get married.' He said.

'I think you'll find she's actually marrying me.' Charles said, stepping in front of Molly. He, unlike the others, had seen a glint of metal in the younger man's hand.

'You, who are you, you are nothing. She was promised to me.' Artan said, gesturing with his hand. It was definitely a knife, and this time everyone noticed it.

'What the fuck Artan!' Molly exclaimed.

Belinda gasped.

'Fucking hell.' Dave muttered.

'Your dad, he says to me Artan, arrange a little accident and you can marry my Molly. I arranged the accident but I do not have what was promised, she must marry me.'

Charles glanced sideways at Dave who was attempting to look as innocent as possible. 'It's not as bad as it sounds.' The older man began.

'It's exactly as bad as it sounds.' Molly interjected.

'Look. In this country, we don't tend to go around selling off our women in return for favours.' Charles said, pushing her back.

'It was agreed. I love her, she is my heart, my life and before you stole her mind she loved me.' Artan continued doggedly.

'I stopped having feelings for you the minute I saw Proud Mary giving you one off the wrist in the bogs on my eighteenth birthday.' Molly spat.

'Lovely.' Charles said cocking an eyebrow. 'Well whilst you sound like a complete and utter gentleman, I suggest you put down the knife and go on your way. Molly has made her choice.'

'She was promised.' Artan continued.

'So you keep saying.' Charles said, his tone now one hundred percent full British Army as he crossed his arms, legs hip width apart. 'But now she has consented to marry me so I suggest you put down that knife and fuck off before we have the full weight of the anti terrorist squad breaking down your door in the middle of the night.'

'I am no terrorist.'

'I know that and you know that, but threatening two serving soldiers plus the family of one of those soldiers in an alley in the middle of the night is hardly going to be seen as being a fine upstanding member of the community, is it?'

Artan pondered the statement.

'Too many long words Charlie.' Molly muttered from behind him.

He leaned forward a little, his voice raised. 'Put… the… fucking… knife… down… and… piss… off…'

With a final glance at Molly, Artan suddenly dropped the knife and ran.

'Phew.' Molly said, putting her arms around Charles. He draped an arm around her shoulder.

'I was ready to jump in there any time Charlie boy.' Dave said as he pushed past.

'Yeah, sure you were dad.' Molly snorted.

'Thank goodness you were here Charles.' Belinda added. 'I dread to think wot would 'ave 'appened.'

'I'd have protected you Belinda.' Dave added.

Nan eyed Charles with a new appreciation. He met her gaze.

'I aint saying I like you.' She said pointing a finger. 'But maybe I don't not like you.' She added before continuing down the alley after her daughter and son in law.

'What did that mean?' Charles said bemused.

Molly looked up at him and shrugged. 'Not a clue, but I think you're growing on her.'

* * *

'What have you been buying?' Charles asked as they walked down the corridor to a small MOD reception room.

'If Cinderella is going to the ball then she has got to have a frock and as I don't see any fairy godmothers knocking around, I thought I'd better go buy one meself.' She said, standing on tiptoe for a kiss as soon as he'd closed the door behind them.

'Let's have a look then, I am particularly interested in that one.' Charles pointed to the lingerie bag as he perched on the desk and folded his arms.

'I'll bet you are, but I'm not getting my undies out here.' Molly exclaimed.

'Oh come on, security must have gone through it.'

'Indeed he did.' Molly said primly, but, like a gent, it was only a cursory glance. He obviously figured, a Captain's wife aint likely to be smuggling weapons or explosives into the building in her posh knickers.'

Charles laughed. 'I should think so too otherwise I would have had to have him up on a charge.'

'Bit extreme innit? I love to see the charge sheet for that one. Looked at wifes' pants.' Molly said smirking.

'Totally justified.' Charles said. 'Wait out here and I'll go change into my civvies.'

'Ok, but hurry up, I'm Hank Marvin!'

Charles slipped out through the door as Molly settled back on a small sofa surfing the net on her phone. The door opened.

'That was q…' She started before realising it was Sooz standing there.

'Molly, yes, hello, hi, nice to see you again.' She said, the underlying tone being that is was anything but.

'Hello. I'm just waiting for Charlie, he's taking me for dinner early doors.' Molly said conversationally.

'Yes, he said he wouldn't be able to work late tonight. Still…' She notched up the brightness, 'I'm sure I can get most of it done on my own…'

Molly managed a half smile.

'My someone has been on a bit of a spree?' Sooz said looking at the bags.

'There's nothing like London for shopping. I got a dress for that do as it goes.' Molly replied.

'Ah.' Sooz paused and appeared to squirm a bit. 'About that… um… very awkward… was what I called Charles about this morning actually, when he was um… indisposed. Yes, bit awkward…' She tailed off.

'What is?' Molly frowned.

'Well, the function. I don't know how it happened,' She said throwing her hands up theatrically, 'But unfortunately it seems that your name isn't on the guest list. I don't know if it was thought you would be away or something, but there it is, I am so sorry. You do understand don't you?'

'I'm not invited?' Molly asked, 'Or I've been uninvited?'

'No, I mean, obviously not, it's just an oversight, but of course everything is now set and with getting security clearance and background checks all last minute, you must see it would be extremely difficult…' Sooz tailed off.

'I see.' Molly said tightly. 'Does Charles know?'

'Ah well, yes, I mean no, that was what I was calling him for this morning and then of course we've been so busy all day, there has barely been a chance to mention you, so I just thought while you were here I'd best to say something. I do hope you kept the receipts?'

Charles reappeared putting on his coat. 'Ready?' He then spotted Sooz in the room and Molly's deflated mood. 'Everything ok?'

'Absolutely fine.' Your wife is such a brick. Enjoy your dinner both of you.' Sooz said brightly as she skipped out of the room.

'What's the matter?' Charles asked as soon as they were alone.

'Nuffin. Just apparently I will be staying at home on the twenty forth and this lot'll be going back tomorrow.' Molly said.

'What are you talking about?'

'Sooz was just explaining there has been a mix up somewhere and I'm not on the guest list for the do. My names' not down, I'm not coming it.' She explained. 'Although I've got no doubt she's behind it.'

'What? What do you mean your names' not on the list? Of course it is, I checked it myself. You are definitely on that list.' Charles said incredulously.

'Well not according to snooty Sooz it aint. Looks like you'll be flying solo that night.' Molly said with a shrug.

'No fucking way.' Charles held out his hand for her to take, which she did.

'Where are we going?' She asked, gathering up her bags in her other hand.

'To see _Sooz_ and find out what the fuck is going on. You Cinder's shall go to the ball.' He said kissing the back of her hand and leading her out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the delay, the muse had secreted itself at the top of the house and could only be coaxed down by being poked with a large stick.**

 **Thanks again for all the feedback, you are all just so sweet.**

 **Enjoy. xx**

* * *

'Let's just leave it yeah?' Molly stopped in the corridor on the way to Sooz's office.

'You want to let her win? That doesn't sound like you.' Charles said.

'Nah, it's not that, I don't want to cause any problems at work for you that's all. She's clearly got a bee in her bonnet.' Molly said biting her lip.

'I'm going in to see her.' Charles said. 'Are you one hundred percent with me or not?'

Molly hesitated. 'Ok, I'm in.'

With a cursory knock, Charles opened the door before Sooz could say anything. She looked up from her desk and smiled, it faded a little when she saw Molly.

'This is about the gala event.' She said, folding her hands on the desk.

'Yes.' Charles began. 'There seems to have been some confusion. You told Molly that she isn't on the list of guests?'

'Yes, that's right, it really is a terrible oversight.' Sooz gave an exaggerated frown in Molly's direction.

'However, when _I_ looked at the list, her name was on it, right next to mine?' Charles said.

'You… you must have been mistaken?' Sooz stammered, clearly not aware that Charles would have bothered to check.

'Are you saying I mistook my wifes' name?' Charles asked in a tone that Molly recognised as dangerous.

'No, no, of course not, perhaps it was an early draft of potential guests?' Sooz tried.

'Whatever the reason, I am sure that Molly will be reinstated immediately.'

'Ah, well you see, you of all people should understand that the security checks have all been completed and we simply would not have the time to complete the…' Charles held up his hand to interrupt her.

'And you Susan should know that as a serving soldier, Molly's security credentials are impeccable and up to date making your checks irrelevant. Furthermore, I should point out that _I_ shall be spending the evening of the twenty forth with my wife, whether it be at your gala event or anywhere else she chooses to be.' Charles said.

'You can't just refuse to go. What would that say to people, you're the army liaison? Now, don't you think that's a little childish?' Sooz said

Molly inwardly cringed and braced herself.

Charles blinked slowly before folding his arms and regarding the her for a moment. 'What is childish is a grown woman using her influence in petty point scoring. I have tolerated your inappropriate behaviour, which is now beginning to border on unprofessional, because you are a civilian and I have to work with you, but when it begins to affect my domestic harmony, and more importantly insults my wife then I have to say enough is enough.'

'Charlie...' Molly said, he put up a hand to silence her.

'I'm not sure what you mean.' Sooz said, taken aback.

'You know exactly what I mean.' Charles retorted. 'We are here to work, not to engage in ridiculous behaviour better suited to a lovesick teenager. There is an important job to be done without distractions, from now on I expect our working relationship to be completely professional.'

'I see.' Sooz said, looking at her hands. 'I will ensure Mrs James is included in the guest list.'

'I'm sure you will. Now, unless London is imminently about to explode over the course of the evening, I will be going for an uninterrupted dinner.'

Molly hadn't spoke as they'd left the building, she didn't say anything as she matched his stride, merely peeping up into his face occasionally. Finally she could keep it in no more. 'That was you being gentle was it?' She said.

'It needed to be said.'

'Yeah, but you could have been a bit more wosname.'

Charles glanced at his wife and Molly knew the subject was over. 'I suppose at least you didn't say you wouldn't touch her wiv someone elses.' She said with a grin.

Taking her hand Charles squeezed. 'See, I was perfectly wosname. Now best crack on or we'll miss our reservation.'

* * *

'Still see Sharon much?' Molly asked as she came back to Proud Mary with a second round of drinks.

'Not much, she married some bloke she met off the internet and moved out Romford way. They've got three or four kids. Her mum's still around though?' Proud Mary replied.

Molly laughed, 'Her mum were a right case, you remember when she took them cocktails out in a flask?'

'They thought she'd brought a cuppa tea.' Mary howled.

'She must be knocking on a bit now?'

Mary shook her head, 'She's in her sixties I reckon. Still just as bad though. I heard last week she got the gas man cornered in her kitchen and he had to ring his mate for help.'

They both laughed.

'Good for her I say.' Molly said.

'She never did give up until she got what she wanted.' Mary agreed.

* * *

Molly smoothed the skirt of her burgundy cocktail dress as she walked up the stairs towards the MOD reception. Charles had been working in London all day so he had changed into his dress uniform and gone straight there. Molly had travelled across from Bath, so they agreed to meet at the venue. She knew that he would have one eye on the entrance and, as soon as she appeared, she met his gaze from across the room. He was talking to an officer she recognised, Elvis. Excusing himself, Charles strode across the room to meet her.

'You look absolutely stunning.' He said kissing her cheek. 'Beautiful.'

'Thank you.' She smoothed the lapel of his jacket. 'You look pretty good yourself.'

Taking his arm, Charles began to lead her back to where Elvis stood at the bar, swigging occasionally from a bottle of designer beer.

'Captain James!' Someone called.

'Will you be ok for a minute?' Charles asked.

She shrugged in reply. 'Fine, go.'

As he went in one direction she continued towards Charles' friend.

'Molly, how are you darlin'?' Elvis said as they exchanged kisses on the cheek.

'Not bad Elvis, you?'

The special forces operative shrugged. 'Not bad. Could do without being cooped up with these boring farts. I see you got roped in too.'

Molly rolled her eyes, 'I very nearly didn't.'

Elvis raised an eyebrow.

'Long story. This is supposed to bring together all the contractors and department heads so they can work _informally_.' She made quotation marks with her fingers as she said the last word.

Elvis laughed, 'You've been way too long with Charlie, you're beginning to sound like him. Drink?'

'Please, I'll have a white wine. Charlie with a west ham accent?' She said. 'Now that would be something.'

'Have you heard from Georgie?' He asked innocently, handing her the glass.

Molly gave him a long stare. 'You know I aint gonna go there mate. What makes you think I know anything anyway?'

Elvis returned her gaze. 'You knew Spanner's misses had their little'un before he did.' He said in a deadpan voice.

'But Spanner was in a fox hole in the arse end of nowhere up to his wosnames in mud and I was sitting comfortably in my pit surfing facebook with a brilliant wifi connection.' She said with a grin.

'C'mon Molly, I just want to know she's ok?' He said, giving her his best puppy dog impression.

'You know that aint gonna work on me neither.' She said with a giggle as she took a sip.

'Fair play.' He sighed. 'Can't blame a bloke for trying. How are you getting on with soppy Sooz.' He said, gesturing towards the blonde with his bottle.

'Well she hates my guts.' Molly said with a grimace.

'Hardly surprising since she's got the hots for your fella. You…' He tapped her shoulder, 'are a bit of an inconvenience.'

'Wouldn't be the first time. Blimey, she must have made it pretty obvious? Mind you after the ear bending she got from Charlie the other day, I'm betting she won't be quite so keen.' Molly exclaimed.

'I honestly don't know what you all see in him.' Elvis muttered.

'I win them over with my charm and magnetism.' Charles said with a wink at Molly as he reappeared.

'Careful, that can get you into all sorts of trouble.' Molly said with a huge grin.

'Oh please, before you two make me actually sick.' Elvis snorted as he rolled his eyes.

'Cheer up Elvis, one day you might fall in love with a woman who actually wants to be on the same continent as you.' Charles said smirking as he turned to get a drink from the bar.

'I'm telling you, I'm gonna get her back, don't care how long it takes.' Elvis said doggedly.

'Good luck with that mate.' Molly smirked.

'Ai, ai. 'ave a look. Incoming at three o'clock.' Elvis said, taking another swig from his bottle.

She turned to see Sooz heading towards them.

'Hi, hello, how are we all? It's all going ok I think? Hello Molly, you look very nice.' Sooz gushed.

'Thank y…' Molly began but Sooz just carried on.

'I wonder if I could just… borrow my ah ha ha work husband for a few minutes if that's ok.'

Molly fixed her with a stare. 'If you mean you want to borrow my _actual_ husband, and I've got the paperwork to prove it, then please be my guest.' She said, with saccharine sweetness.

The two women stared at each other as Charles re-joined the group.

'Charles, if I could borrow you.' Sooz said coolly.

He raised an eyebrow at Molly who smiled encouragingly.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that bet.' Elvis said with a sly grin as they left.

'Oh fuck off.' Molly muttered, but she reluctantly had to agree with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks again one and all who have been kind enough to leave reviews, follow and favourite our little tale. The good news is we have more to come. Previews include finding out what happened at Private Flynn's court martial (see the story Ditto if you have no idea who Private Flynn is), how Molly gets on with Rebecca, and how our dynamic duo deal with becoming new parents. The bad news is the muse and I are off for some well deserved R &R. We'll be in the middle of nowhere, it's proper nice but I'm not sure if i'll get an internet connection, so our story will continue after a short intermission. In the meantime, the muse has dished you up some proper fluff with a bit of comeppance thrown in for good measure just to keep you going. **

**See you on the flip side.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf x**

* * *

Captain Charles James pushed the keycard into the slot of his room at the Hotel La Tour, Birmingham, and opened the door. He glanced at the abandoned overnight bag by the bed and the shoes randomly kicked off, there was a coat thrown over one of the plush chairs and a woollen hat on the table, there was however, no sign of their owner.

Moving the coat onto the bed, he sat down in the chair and began to remove his boots. The bathroom door clicked.

'Oh, it's you.' Molly said.

'Who were you expecting?' He asked with an amused smirk.

'No-one, well, not no-one, you obviously, but you're early?' She gave a furtive glance back towards the bathroom.

'We were only downstairs in the conference room.' He said, taking off the second boot. 'Is that a problem, have you got a man hiding in the bathroom?'

Molly laughed. 'Course not! He's under the bed.'

Charles gave a sarcastic grin. 'You are looking a bit furtive there though Dawsie, what's the matter?'

'Nuffin. I'm not looking anything.' She said, looking even more guilty. 'How did you get on today?' She said, changing the subject.

Charles ran a hand through his hair and beckoned she should come to him, wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her into his lap. 'I think we have finally managed to get all the different services talking to each other, so tomorrow, once we've reckied the layout of the Bullring, we will finally have an airtight strategy if the centre is attacked.'

'And then you can go on leave?' Molly said, glancing at her watch.

'And then I can go on leave,' He sighed, resting his head against hers. 'and if I ever say I am going to work with civilians again you have my absolute permission to shoot me!'

Molly looked at her watch again. 'And what about your stalker. Did you make up an excuse why she can't follow you to dinner tonight or does she know I'm here?'

'You being here is none of her business, we spend too many nights apart, so I'm pleased you came up today, and no, she is apparently meeting up with an old school friend for drinks so I will be stalker free tonight.' Charles said, noticing Molly look at her watch yet again. 'Do you have somewhere you have to be?' He asked.

'No… no…' She said with a feint smile. 'I went to see Dangleberries' parents this afternoon. You know his mum had that operation? Well I just thought it'd be nice to pop in and take her some flowers, you know. She seemed really touched. It was nice.'

Charles gave her a squeeze. 'You see this is why you make the perfect officer's wife.'

'I'm far from perfect.' Molly blushed.

'I disagree. You go out of your way to see the parents of one of my men because his mum's been ill, you made sure that Eggy's wife had a gift for their baby and flowers for her, all the way from Kabul, you visited Mansfield in hospital, and even spent two hours on the phone with Brains when his girlfriend dumped him while he was on tour. You're the perfect mother hen.'

Molly snorted. 'You calling me a chicken?'

'I'm saying you go above and beyond to make sure everyone is ok, and as a bonus you make me look good while you're doing it.' He said with a cheeky grin.

'Someone once said to me the army is like a family.' She replied.

'And family is important.' Charles agreed.

'I'm glad you feel that way...' Molly muttered.

'Up you get, I am desperate for a shower.' Charles said, patting her bottom.

'No!' She said jumping to her feet.

'I can't have a shower? What _is_ the matter with you?'

'Nothing, just I need to go.' She said quickly before disappearing back into the bathroom and shutting the door.

'But you've just been?' Charles said throwing his arms out in exasperation.

Seconds later there was a strange squeak from the bathroom.

'Are you ok in there?' Charles asked, knocking gently on the door. 'Molly?'

She opened the door, her face flushed and a huge cheesy grin on her face. She obviously had something behind her back. 'All yours.' She said brightly.

He caught her arm as she tried to squeeze past him. 'Molly James, what are you up to?'

'I'm not up to anything, why would I be up to anything?' She said with a giggle. 'I thought you wanted a shower?'

Her silliness was infectious. 'Not until you tell me…' He said catching her other arm. 'What you've got in your hand.'

Molly giggled. 'I was going to tell you later but I just can't keep it to myself.'

'Keep what to yourself?

'Well, I 'ad a feeling so I thought I'd better check.' She said. 'dates and that.'

'Could you be any more cryptic?' Charles asked pulling a face.

'Close your eyes.' She giggled.

Charles looked sceptical.

'Come on.' She insisted. 'Close your eyes and hold out your hand.'

With an indulgent sigh, Charles did as he was asked. Something cool and hard was placed into his open palm.

'You can open your eyes now.' Molly said.

It was a white plastic wand about the size of a ballpoint pen. The stick from a pregnancy test, and there were two very succinct lines in the small plastic window.

Charles looked from the wand to a grinning Molly and back to the wand.

'I'm pregnant.' She said as if to clarify.

'You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?' He said in a daze.

'We're gonna have a baby!' She squeaked before the smile drained from her face. 'You are pleased?'

'Pleased? Of course I'm fucking pleased. It was just a bit of a shock.' He said picking her up in a hug and spinning her around.

She laughed breathlessly as he put her back on her feet. Gazing at the pregnancy test, Charles shook his head, a huge grin on his face.

'Oh by the way,' Molly said pointing at the white stick. 'You might want to wash your hands. I've just peed on that.'

* * *

'What about Alexander?' Charles called to Molly as she cleaned her teeth. He sat on the bed in Pyjama bottoms, scrolling through baby names on his phone. They'd been out to dinner in Birmingham city centre and had now retired to the hotel room.

'o 'ckin ay' She retorted through a mouthful of toothpaste.

'Was that an I'll think about it?' He asked.

Having emptied her mouth, Molly appeared around the door frame brandishing her toothbrush. 'The poor little bleeder with have the crap beat out of him at school with a name like that!'

'Maybe at your school, but at mine there were at least three Alexanders, one was the scrum half, no-one beat him up.' Charles reasoned.

'It's just a bit poncy.' Molly grimaced.

'No-one called him poncy either. What about Arthur?'

That made her laugh. 'He sounds like he should be about sixty with a flat cap and whippets.' She said before disappearing back into the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door.

'oo d uck s dat.' Molly exclaimed, her mouth filled with toothbrush.

Charles got up and pulled on a t-shirt. 'Weirdly I actually understood that.' He said closing the bathroom door and opening the main one.

Standing on the threshold, Sooz held her coat tightly around her.

'Sooz? Is everything ok?' He asked in concern.

The blonde wobbled slightly before pushing her way into the room. Charles backed up.

'Have you been drinking?' He asked.

'Yesss.' She said, with another little wobble. 'I have been out with my very, hic, good friend and we have been talking.'

'Ok?' Charles said. 'Look I'm not sure you should be here…'

'We were talking and she said it's because I haven't made my intentions clear.' Sooz slurred on.

'You're intentions? What are you talking about?' Charles asked.

Sooz pointed a wobbly finger at him. 'Sex sells.' She said determinedly.

'What?' Charles asked.

Undoing her coat, Sooz shook it off her shoulders so it lay in a heap on the floor. Underneath she was wearing nothing except a small white lace thong.

'Fucking hell!' Charles eyes widened as he mouth fell open in shock before his senses kicked back in. His hand flew to his face to cover his eyes and he turned away just as Molly appeared from the bathroom.

'What the fuck?' She exclaimed at the sight of an almost naked woman standing in her hotel room.

Sooz spun around, and the shock of Molly appearing in her pyjamas seemed to be exceptionally sobering. She scrambled on the floor for her coat and tried to hide herself. Behind the stricken woman, Molly could see Charles had turned his back to the scene, his shoulders were shaking.

'You conniving, dirty, bitch.' Molly spat. 'You thought you'd just come in here, show him your tits and he'd forget about being married?'

Sooz was struggling into her coat, obviously horrified. 'I… I… I'm sorry.'

'You will be fucking sorry if you go anywhere near my husband again you fucking filthy cow.' Molly yelled. 'Now piss off before I knock seven shades of shit out of you!'

She opened the door and a grateful Sooz bolted for the opening, as she shot through Molly's foot connected with her arse, pushing her headlong into the opposite door with a clatter. 'And fucking stay out.' Molly growled slamming the door.

'Can you fucking believe that?' She raged as Charles still had his back to her.

He turned with tears streaming down his face, laughing so hard that he couldn't actually make a sound.

'It's not funny.' Molly said, trying to supress a smirk, 'You're so evil…'

'When you… when you came out of the bathroom…' He lay down on the bed and howled with laughter. 'Your face!'

'My face? You didn't know where to look! Stop. It's not funny.' Molly insisted, despite giggling, 'She is going to be absolutely mortified when she sobers up.'

'Oh my god, my stomach hurts!' Charles cried as he guffawed.

Finally she could no longer resist and succumbed to her giggles as she lay down on her back next to him. 'Oh my god what was she thinking. I've done some bloody stupid stuff in my time, pissed or not, but that…' She covered her face with her hands. 'I'm bleedin' embarrassed for her.'

They eventually calmed down. Charles crooked his arm under his head and found her hand with his.

'Of course,' he said, 'If it's a girl we could call her Susan?'

Molly hit him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Miss us?**

 **The muse and I are kind of back. I can't guarantee uploads every day, but there certainly won't be long between them.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf x**

* * *

'You still in the army then?' Proud Mary asked.

'With two, sometimes three, kids to drag up and a husband in charge of over a hundred men? Nah, it was time to call it a day just after this little monster appeared.' Molly scuffed Lottie's head affectionately.

The little girl batted her mother's hand away. 'Daddy says my Mummy was a proper soldier, not like the cock muppets you get now.'

'Lottie!' Molly exclaimed. 'That's it, I mean it, if you repeat one more of your father's colourful expressions there will be bleedin' trouble, do you understand me lady?'

Lottie stuck her lip out defiantly and held her mother's stare.

'I said, do you understand me soldier?' Molly said, lowering her tone.

Reluctantly Lottie lowered her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She muttered something.

'What was that?' Molly said.

'Sorry Mummy.' Lottie said.

'Good.'

The reason for Molly's annoyance wasn't so much due to her daughter's inappropriate comments, so much as a niggle at her husband's compliment in the same sentence as her discomfort at leaving the army. It had been the absolute right decision, she had no doubt about that, she just wished it had ended on more of a high point.

* * *

*7 years ago.

'How goes it with babysitting?' Charles had asked as Molly snuggled up on the sofa next to him. It was Sunday evening and the kids had just gone to bed. Molly had recently finished maternity leave after Charlotte's arrival and was working with Bath T A training their medics. In the meantime she had also volunteered to help with the army cadets during the holidays. It was something she now regretted.

'I am sure I was never that bolshie.' She said vehemently.

Charles snorted in derision. 'Really?'

Sitting up Molly looked at him incredulously. 'Talk about think they know it all and they argue with everything! If I told them the bleedin' sky was blue they'd swear blind it was pink!'

'I'm sure they're not that bad. They're just kids.' He cajoled.

'Not that bad? Not that bad! Kids? Give me a room full of hairy arsed squaddies any day. If this lot think they have a hope of getting in the army god help us all. There's this one girl right, Wilson, she must be fourteen, maybe fifteen, thinks she's god's gift to a uniform. Today one of the others asked if I'd seen active service, afor I could say anything this Wilson pipes up.' Molly affected a posh adolescent voice. 'Oh of course not because _she's_ just in training, it's not being an active soldier if she has to get home to the kids.'

'I hope you put her straight.' Charles said incredulously.

'I could have put her stupid teeth down her throat, but of course, they are technically civilians.' Molly huffed.

The first phone call interrupted them. It wasn't entirely unexpected. Home for the weekend before driving north in the morning, Charles been watching the news as violent storms were predicted across the north of England. Cumbria was expected to be especially vulnerable and as he'd anticipated, all available units would be deployed to help. With his company currently undergoing training at Warcop, it was logical that they would be amongst the first to get the call to assist

Molly's expertise, with all other available medical personnel, would be vital if the floods hit as expected and so, when her boss contacted her later that same evening, it seemed that both Captain James and Lance Corporal Dawes would be taking a trip up north.

'I'll get the kids settled at your Mum and Dad's then I'll come up in the morning with the minibus.' Molly said when she had spoken to her C.O. 'The cadets have also been drafted in to help, _apparently_ , and I will be the designated chaperone on the way up.' Molly had said, rolling her eyes. Arriving separately wasn't an entirely unsatisfactory arrangement. Charles and Molly had learned over the years that, in work at least, the less they appeared as a couple, the easier it was for everyone concerned. That was one of the reasons Molly had taken the decision to keep her maiden name as far as her army career, that, and with a husband who was considered by all to be a rising star, she wanted her achievements to be her own and not as a result of her marriage.

'Will you be billeted at Warcop?' Charles asked, packing the last of his Bergan. He would be leaving straight away.

Molly shrugged, 'Probably, I'm to report to the emergency task force there, it's whether they have the space to bunk us unless you lot have taken all the cots, in which case, with the poor little darlings, I won't say no to a nice five star hotel.' She grinned.

'Well if you do get the five star treatment, I'll come bunk with you.' Charles said putting his arms around his wife.

'And how would that look to your men?' She asked then hissed through her teeth. 'Nope, whilst I am enjoying a hot shower and luxury big fluffy towels, you'll just have to slum it in barracks.' Molly said with a grin and she returned his hug. 'I'm only thinking of you.'

Charles grimaced. 'You'll be lucky, it'll be some grim village hall and put up camp beds.' Charles said.

Molly rolled her eyes. 'You couldn't just let me have my fantasy for a little while, no?'

He shook his head and kissed her on the nose. 'No.'

'Text me when you get there yeah?'

'Of course, and kiss the little monkeys for me?' Charles said, 'Our little monkeys not the cadets.' He clarified before kissing her properly and reluctantly releasing his grip.

'Stay safe.' Molly said as he shouldered his Bergan.

'Ditto.'

* * *

Lindi and George, Charles' parents, were always delighted to have their grandchildren to stay. It didn't happen often that both Molly and Charles were away at the same time, but this would be the first longer visit for their seven-month-old granddaughter.

Molly had arrived laden down with bags as well as the two children in tow. 'Lottie can be a bit fussy, but she will settle eventually, she sometimes just goes back to sleep so try not to pick her up straight away or you'll have a screaming fit every single time you put her down. JJ is pretty much settled into his routine at school, he likes his teacher and has his little friends, but he can play the tummy ache card if he's a bit worried about something.' She explained as Lindi cooed over the baby with her grandson wrapped around one leg.

'Charles was just the same.' George said indulgently.

'Really? I never had him down as one to pull a sickie?' Molly asked in surprise.

'Never if there was a rugby match, but he could really twist his mother around his little finger if he had a class he didn't like.' Her father in law lowered his voice so his wife wouldn't hear. 'Used to wait until I'd gone to work and suddenly he was dying.'

Molly laughed. 'The sneaky little so and so.'

'Who is dear?' Lindi said, cuddling Lottie to her.

George tapped his nose and gave Molly a wink.

'I was just saying, JJ likes to swing the lead if he don't wanna go to school, but he's usually ok once he gets there.' Molly said.

'Oh I'm sure everything will be absolutely fine, won't it my darlings?' Lindi said, stroking JJ's head. 'Grandma will take care of everything.'

Molly kissed the children goodbye and exchanged a look with George as he showed her to the door.

'Don't worry.' He said, squeezing her arm. 'I'll take care of Grandma.'

* * *

'I need those sandbags on the truck now fella's. Let's crack on.'

As the minibus slowed down, Molly opened the door and jumped out. She grinned at the Sergeant with the clipboard. 'Still cracking the whip I see?'

'Look what the cat dragged in.' He said with a wry grin. 'And I see you brought us some fresh meat?' he nodded towards the cadets.

'Don't get me started.' She winced. 'It's good to see you Eggy, how's the missus and little 'uns?' She said smiling.

'Cool thanks. You?'

'Kids are good, being spoiled by the outlaws, so that's me'll come back to two hyped up little buggers.' She rolled her eyes. 'His lordship is here somewhere.'

'Yeah, I seen the boss at breakfast this morning, he said you were on route. It's good to see you too Mols been too long.'

Molly grinned. 'Later yeah? We'll catch up over a brew. Right now, I reckon you'd be quicker stacking them yourself.' She nodded at the squaddies, who seemed to be more interested in the newcomer than the job at hand.

'Come on you lot, or I'll make you unload the whole truck and start again from scratch!' The pace once more increased. 'What's the matter with you?'

'Some things never change.' Molly said as she hopped back on the bus.

By the time she'd got her billet, dropped Charles a text to say she'd arrived, which as usual didn't get a response while he was working, and reported to her section at Warcop, it was mid-morning. Her charges had been dropped off with a less than thrilled corporal, and Molly would oversee one of many small group of green medics who would provide emergency medical assistance to the local community as and when it was required. She looked at the faces of her team and wondered if she had ever looked that young.

'I need you to make sure you have double and triple checked your med Bergen's, we don't know what level of assistance we may be required to provide, so don't skimp on anything.' She said during her briefing in the main refectory. 'As always, the faster we can get to a casualty, the greater their chance of survival. Bleed outs may be less likely that hypothermia, but serious injuries can still be sustained to the unwary, so we need to be prepared. Low lying flood water can conceal a multitude of hazards, a, you don't know how deep it might get or if there are currents, and b, what might be hidden under the surface so if in doubt, err on the side of caution. We have a bastard of a storm coming in and, don't be fooled, these conditions can kill. Stay focused, stay alert, stay alive.'

There was a chorus of 'Yes staff.'

Out of the corner of her eye, Molly couldn't help but notice the unmistakeable tall figure striding across the other side of the refectory. Even after all these years, she still felt that skip in her stomach when she saw him. At times like this, when he was utterly focussed, her thoughts flew back to being on tour and watching him from afar. She suppressed a grin at how far they'd come.

As if sensing her gaze, Charles head snapped up in her direction. There was a barely perceivable twitch of his eyebrow as their eyes locked. He gave a tiny nod as Molly's lips formed into a small smile and then he was on his way. The whole thing lasted about a second, but wasn't missed by one of the cadets from across the room.

'What do you think that was all about?' Cadet Wilson whispered to her friend next to her.

'What?' Was the hissed reply.

Wilson shrugged, her eyes darting from the retreating officer back to the Lance Corporal. If there was one thing she loved it was intrigue and this was intriguing indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N How sweet you all are to carry on with our tale. I am grateful, the muse however has that look in it's eye so I can only offer my advanced apologies for what is about to come.**

 **Enjoy... ish.**

 **Elf x**

* * *

'All right Mols?'

Molly Dawes turned, looking up from the clipboard as she supervised the medics in the stores. 'Awright Jackie, how's it going?'

'Like an Afghan reunion!' The medic said with a grin. 'I got grabbed by Dangles as I arrived.'

'No one wants to be grabbed by the Dangles!' Molly said with a laugh. 'We're all getting split up all over the shop, it's hard to keep track.'

Jackie agreed. 'Thank goodness for social media.'

'And bad weather.' Molly said, 'Although not for the poor buggers living with it. Family all alright?'

Jackie nodded. 'Yeah, Nuneaton don't get any more exciting. What about you? I saw the pictures of your little girl on facebook, she's a cutie.'

'Not so little now. She'd crawling already, and once she starts walking that'll be it. These fella's moan about a five k tab, they want to try chasing a toddler around all day!' Molly said. 'Of course her dad is utterly besotted with her. That kid is going to get away with blue murder.'

'I'm the same with my dad, it's an only daughter thing.'

Molly grimaced. 'Well I int having any more! Mind you, in our house my little sister weren't much further up the food chain to be honest.'

'We'll see.' Jackie said with a grin.

'I'm telling you Jacks, no more.'

'Didn't you say that after JJ?' Jackie raised an eyebrow.

'Well… you know what it's like after a tour…' Molly said sheepishly.

Her friend laughed. 'You? Throwing caution to the wind? Don't sound like you Molly Dawes.'

Stacking a pile of boxed supplies, Wilson tried to concentrate on her task but she was distracted by the conversation between the dark-haired Lance Corporal and her friend. Previously she had dismissed the older woman as uninteresting, boring and old even. Wilson's mother had always said eavesdroppers hear no good, but the young girl hadn't found that to be the case and after the other NCO had left, she found herself curious about Staff. Her fascination was fuelled even further when the officer arrived, the same officer she had witness the interaction with earlier. She could just make out the name on his uniform. James.

'Dawes!' He said quietly.

'Sir.' Molly replied as he inclined his head that she should follow. 'I expect these Bergens to be perfect, and I will check.' She said handing the clipboard to one of the medics before heading off after him.

'We're just heading out, just wanted to check you're ok?' He asked when they were out of earshot.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Molly replied.

'First time leaving Lottie?' He asked. 'And JJ with my mother?'

Molly grimaced. 'Your dad is on it.'

He placed a discreet hand on her shoulder. 'It's not like my Mum and dad haven't dealt with a baby before?' He said.

'Yeah, but you know what's she's like, JJ was a walk in the park by comparison, but he can even be a bit...' She bit her lip.

'I assume you have your phone with you?' He asked.

'Of course not sir, the very idea!' Molly said with faux shock.

Charles raised both eyebrows. 'For a mother with an infant, I think the British army can turn a blind eye this once. Just keep it on silent, and don't let anyone see you check it.' He hissed.

'If I had it, which of course I haven't, that would be exactly what I would do.' Molly said, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

Pursing his lips, Charles shook his head. 'It's only natural to be anxious, you've only just finished maternity…

'I'm fine.' Molly said interrupting and giving him a small push. 'Go.'

'Just no bloody heroics Dawsie…' Charles warned.

'I'm going to be doing nothing more exciting than wrapping little old ladies in blankets and bandaging the odd shin where someone aint seen something in the water. Stop worrying.' She said with a sigh. 'You can't wrap me up in cotton wool.'

'More's the pity. I know you.' He muttered. 'Come by and see the lads if you get the chance, they'll never forgive me if they don't get to say hello.'

'I will if I can, now go on, them sandbags aint gonna put themselves out.' She said with a grin.

* * *

'Excuse me Ma'am?' Jackie looked up from her Bergen to see one of the cadets hovering in front of her.

'What's up Wilson? And you don't have to call me ma'am. It's staff or Jackie.'

'I just wondered. That officer…'

Jackie followed the young woman's gaze to see the departing Charles. 'Captain James? What about him?'

'I just wondered who he was.' Wilson said with such overblown innocence that Jackie was immediately suspicious.

'He was our officer commanding in Afghan if that is what you were wondering.' Jackie said, 'Molly and I.' She searched the young woman's face. If there was one thing the Nuneaton medic could spot and it was someone looking for trouble.

'So you and Lance Corporal Dawes know him well?'

And there it was. Trust a teenager to pick up on a bit of potential gossip, however non-existent it might be. Now what Jackie should do really, was explain the situation to the youngster and that would be the end of it, but, honestly, where would be the fun in that, and if the girl was gullible. 'Well obviously, Molly knows him a lot better than I do, they worked very closely together, secret missions and all that…' Jackie said with a straight face. 'Or at least that was what they said.'

The girl's eyes grew wider as her imagination ran wild.

'Of course he's married but he and Molly…' Jackie continued, warming to her theme before breaking off dramatically. She could barely contain her smirk as Wilson took the bait. 'But, I've said too much. If I were you, I'd get back to your post before Corp catches you skiving off.' Jackie said suddenly. As the cadet scuttled away, she sniggered to herself. 'I can't wait to tell Molly.' She thought. 'She's going to die.'

* * *

The wind had been picking up to something extreme. Choppers, 4x4 vehicles, boats, dingies, anything and everything that would float had been deployed, but were rapidly being called back to base. The army, save the cadets, were on 24/7, with the odd snatched sleep here and there, full alert The community needed support with the waters rising and people panicking. The army had taken to the water.

* * *

'I'm going to Sandhurst.'

'To be an officer? Then I'll have to salute you?'

'Totally.'

'What are you doing?' Lance Corporal Dawes rounded the corner to a cadet completely out of her area and making eyes at one of the new lads to 3 section.

'Nothing staff.' The lad said quickly as he stacked his boxes and disappeared. The girl looked more affronted.

'Aren't you supposed to be working in another section cadet?' Molly said pointedly.

'I thought I'd be more use here.' The girls said, sticking her chin out.

'Did you now?' Molly said, containing all her irritation. 'And yet I am fairly sure you had your orders to stay where you were?'

'I was looking at the bigger picture.' The girl said defiantly.

Molly clasped her clipboard slowly to her chest. A million and one possible outcomes pouring through her mind.

'Look,' She began kindly. 'If you are lucky enough to be accepted into the army you are about to embark on the most amazing adventure that anyone can experience. But… I would give you two pieces of advice, one, lose the attitude. The army is a family, officer, NCO, grunt… rich man, poor man, beggar man thief. In combat, you never know who will ultimately save your arse, so don't make enemies. Two, you are here to work. There is no place for goo goo eyes or romance, it distracts from the task. When it's all over then yes, fill your boots, but here, now… it's work.'

Wilson nodded but in her heart she seethed. 'It's ok for her to say it's work when she's lusting after an officer. She's probably just a bit bitter that he isn't more into her. Her poor husband at home with the kids…' She thought.

'Mols?' Jackie called across. 'There's been an incident... with 2 section'

'What kind of incident?' Molly said with a grin, has Nude Nut pulled a muscle?'

Jackie was deadly serious. 'It's Captain James. He was trying to help an elderly couple, the husband is suffering from dementia.'

Molly waited, her stomach sinking.

'The old man got confused and upset and as James was trying to help him into the dingy, there was a struggle and he was pushed backwards through a window…'

'But he's ok?' Molly asked.

'He was washed away in the current. I'm so sorry Mols, they can't find him.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Oh Lordy, the Muse really pulled it out of the bag didn't it? Lummee! I'd like to tell you that everything has turned out all hugs and puppies, but this is the Muse we're talking about and basically it's a barking nutjob. Sorry.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing support and really getting engaged with the story. Your reviews, favourites and everything are so appreciated.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

Molly stared out of the window at the darkness, the lashing rain reflected in the light from the room. She folded the hyperthermic blanket for about the fourth time and held it to her. It took all her effort not to cry, or scream or both. She should be out there, out there looking for him with the rest of them, instead they had made her stay here at the Warcop infirmary being useless.

A sound behind her made her turn, it was only Jackie.

'Anything?' She asked, unable to keep the pleading out of her voice. Her friend shook her head sympathetically.

'The second I hear something, I'll let you know.'

Molly clutched the blanket tighter. 'He's out there Jackie, he's out there, lost and cold and maybe even…' She stifled a whimper in her throat.

Jackie placed her hand over her friend's whitened knuckles and squeezed. 'They are all out there looking for him. He's fit, he's strong, he can swim. It will be ok.'

'Will it though?' Molly pulled away. 'I've been stood here thinking. What am I going to tell the kids, they idolise him? What about his parents?' She put down the blanket and sunk her head into her hands. 'The last thing he said to me, no heroics, no bloody heroics, and now he's god knows where. They have to find him.' She looked up, her expression desperate. 'He has to be ok Jackie… What do I do if he's not ok?'

* * *

The cadets had been packed off to their dormitory an hour since and the corporal had returned to duties. Wilson opened the door a crack and peeped out.

'Where are you going?' Cadet Thompson hissed. 'You're going to get us all in trouble.'

'Oh don't be so pathetic.' Wilson ducked her head back in the door and glowered at the girl. 'There's so much going on they aren't going to notice if one of us is missing for a little while and I've got a hot date.'

'A date? Who with?' One of the other girls asked. Wilson couldn't see in the dark, it sounded like Simpson.

'One of the squaddies I met earlier. Cover for me if there's an inspection.' Wilson said, a slight gloat in her voice.

'Just get back into bed, there isn't even anywhere to go.' Thomson complained.

'I'm sure we'll find somewhere. Don't wait up.' She giggled as she slipped into the corridor and away.

* * *

A flurry of activity just outside the infirmary made Molly and Jackie jump. Sergeant Kinders pushed open the door, he was soaking wet, the rain dripped from his uniform. Before Molly could ask he gave a short apologetic shake of the head.

'There's no more beds at the hospital and the emergency accommodation can't cope with this. We've got a couple of casualties…' Kinders tailed off looking at Jackie desperately.

'What kind of casualties?' Molly asked.

With another concerned glance at the Nuneaton medic, Kinders squirmed. 'The couple who were involved in the incident with Captain James.' He said eventually.

Molly gasped.

'I'll deal with this Mols…' Jackie began.

Putting a hand out to stop her friend, Molly seemed perfectly calm. 'No, it's ok, I'll do it.'

'You sure that's a good idea?' Eggy glanced from Jackie to Molly and back again. 'The guy is pretty confused and his wife is proper upset, understandably. You sure you're up for it?'

'Yes boss.' Molly said, her jaw set determinedly.

Kinders shrugged. 'They're all yours.'

* * *

Waiting in the remote store cupboard, Wilson glanced at her watch. They had definitely arranged to meet at twenty three hundred and now it was almost half past. Wilson peeped out of the door. She wasn't entirely sure what the flurry of activity had been earlier. There had been shouting and the sound of truck doors being slammed, then everything seemed to have gone quiet. She just assumed the regulars were getting some sleep before tomorrow, so there would be no reason why her potential Romeo couldn't get away. The hands on her watch ticket so slowly they almost seemed to be going in reverse. He couldn't have forgotten; they'd arranged it right before Dawes interrupted them… A moment of absolute clarity hit her. That was what had happened. Lance Corporal bloody Dawes had said something to him, she'd put him off. Fury coursed through the young cadet. She bet Dawes had told him she was actually fifteen, not seventeen as she'd claimed, and she'd probably put him on a charge, or given him some ridiculous job so that he couldn't make their meeting. Wilson clenched and unclenched her fists in fury. There was no way she was going back to her bed and admit to the others that she'd been stood up. No, she would wait here until a respectable time and then pretend it had all gone exactly to plan. In the meantime, she would work out how she was going to get her own back on Lance Corporal Molly Dawes.

* * *

'Smith, Private, 3714368.' The elderly gentleman said, standing as much to attention as he could manage.

'That's all he will say.' Kinders said with a shrug.

'He's very upset. He thought we were being attacked, it's his mind you see, he gets so confused. Have the found the young man? Oh dear me, he would be so devastated if he knew what he had done, he was so proud of his army days. Oh dear.' The white haired lady in a wet and dirty nightdress had someone's combat jacket over her shoulders. She hung on to her husband's arm as it hung stiffly by his side. John? John?' She peered up into his face. 'Please John these people are trying to help us.'

'Smith, Private, 3714368.' He repeated doggedly.

Molly's expression softened as she watched the couple. It wasn't their fault, they were as much a victim as Charles. She walked across to them and took the old lady's hand. It was freezing cold. 'Let's get you and Private Smith into some warm dry clothes shall we, then we'll see what we can do to make you more comfortable, ok?'

The woman peered up at her. 'I'm so sorry dear. All this trouble.' She yanked on her husbands arm crossly. 'All this trouble you've caused John.' She said with a sob, wiping her hand across her face.

'Don't worry about that now, let's just get you sorted out.' Molly said kindly. Jackie handed the old lady a pile of donated clothes and led her to where she should change. Standing in front of Private Smith, Molly stood with her feet apart, her hands behind her back. Smith's gaze was fixed somewhere about her head. She tried to feel angry, she tried to feel malice against this person. Here in front of her should have been the enemy, someone for her to hate, but all she saw was a terrified old man who's mind had gone and he held on to the only thing he could, the army and the defence of his wife. Could she say Charlie would have done any different in the same circumstances. The old man didn't deserve her hate, he deserved her pity, despite everything.

'Private Smith 'tention!' She barked.

Smith noticeably stiffened.

'Right, you horrible excuse for a soldier. You is still a member of the British Army last time I checked?'

'Yes staff.' Smith replied as if in a dream.

'Stand… at… ease…' Molly ordered.

Smith complied.

'Stand easy.'

And finally he relaxed.

'You've done a stirling job soldier, but what I need you to do is get yourself into some civvies and prepare for debrief. Your wife is waiting here for you.' Molly said.

Smith hesitated, a look of confusion crossed his face.

'Do I make myself clear Smith?' Molly said sharply.

The subterfuge seemed to work, Smith took the pile of clothes offered by Jackie and dutifully allowed himself to be led away to change.

Molly allowed herself a long exhalation of breath as she exchanged a look with Eggy.

'We won't rest until we find him.' The Sergeant said unnecessarily.

She nodded. 'Bring him back to me.' She pleaded.

Kinders nodded once, turned smartly on his heels and was gone.

* * *

Once changed into dry clothes, the serious process of making sure the elderly couple had suffered no ill effects began. The military persona adopted by Mr Smith had now dissolved and now he seemed to have shrunk into himself, a tiny version of the man who arrived. He peered about in confusion, his wife holding onto his hands.

'Why aren't I at home?' He said bewildered. 'Where is this place, I don't like being here, I want to go home.' He wailed.

'It's all right.' Molly said, holding his other hand. 'We're just looking after you while the weather is bad. It's ok here isn't it? It's dry and warm?'

John Smith peered into her face, his rheumy eyes filled with tears. 'I don't know what's happening, why am I here, I don't know…'

'This nice young lady is looking after us John, after all the trouble too…' Mrs Smith twittered.

'My name is Molly.' She said, trying to distract her own thoughts. She needed to focus, there was nothing else she could do.'

'I forget things, I forget.' John rambled. 'When I was younger I had a beeper for my keys, a beeper I could press if I lost them.' He suddenly grabbed Molly's hand, his grip hard. 'What about my mind, I need a beeper for my mind, I've, I've lost myself, why can't I have a beeper?' He begged, his face a mask of agony. 'I'm so lost…'

Molly's heart felt like it was breaking. He was lost, Charles was lost. Charlie, he needed a beeper… A thought took seed in her mind, it grew…

'Take over here for me Jackie.' She said suddenly.

With a shaking hand she pulled her phone out from where it was secreted. Opening the app, she could barely contain her hope. 'Please, please, please.' She begged internally. He had told her to keep her phone on silent, but he knew she would have it, in case, with the kids. It was a long shot, but knowing him as she did, would he defy army regulations for his family… The GPS signal searched for Charles' phone, searching, searching… it pinged, location found. With her heart in her mouth Molly bolted out of the infirmery until she found a radio. She could barely manage to make the call without sobbing.

'Kinders?'

'Molly, what is it?'

She swallowed hard. 'I know where he is.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N The things I do for you. It has cost me several bars of chocolate, a shiny pinwheel and an extension of it's bedtime, but I think I have finally persuaded the muse to play nice... hopefully.**

 **It's so wonderful when people get engaged with a story and makes it so much fun for me. I love reading your reviews and how into it you get, and everyone who is following, favouriting and reading this little tale, thank you for taking the time.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

Molly tried to contain her panic. Jackie had tried to make her stay put, stay in the infirmary until they found him, but her friend should have known better. Despite being told by logistics that she was in no fit state to drive one of the landrovers, nothing on earth would stop Molly Dawes getting to her husband and she would run there if necessary. In the end Molly agreed to riding with the ambulance, even if, despite blues and twos, she found herself frustrated that the drive was taking too long for her liking.

The beep continued on her phone like a homing beacon. It wasn't moving so wherever Charles was, they could and would get to him. 'Hold on baby, hold on.' She found herself chanting in her mind. There was no way Molly would allow the possibility that he'd already gone, he had to be ok. Lady Luck, God, Allah, and any other passing deity she could think of, she sent a silent plea to them all to have kept him safe.

The other landrovers and troop carriers had already arrived at the location. Molly leapt out of the passenger seat before the driver even had time to stop. She ran towards Sergeant Kinders and the rest of 2 section.

'Where? Where is he?' She shouted desperately. 'Charles! Captain James?'

It was then she noticed the climbing gear.

'We think he's caught in an inlet just under this ridge.' Eggy said, putting on the climbing helmet. 'A helicopter would never get close in this wind and we think he can't hear us for the same reason. I'm going down to take a look.'

'He might gonna need a medic, let me come with you. I've been climbing before, it'll be fine, let me come.' She said, looking around for another set of equipment.

'Not this time.' Eggy said.

'Kinders… that's my husband down there, he may need emergency medical assistance…' She said.

'It's also an extremely nasty climb and Captain James would never forgive me if I allowed you to put yourself in danger.' Kinders replied.

'We put ourselves in danger every day, it's the nature of the job.' Molly argued. 'I can do it.'

The Sergeant put a hand on her shoulder kindly. 'Molly, I know you can do it, but… I can't risk your JJ and Lottie potentially losing both parents on the same day. You get me?'

Molly's eyes widened at the thought.

'So.' He continued, fastening the chin strap. 'You are going to let me take this one for you. I am going to find him and I'm going to bring him back, just like I promised. You happy with that?'

Reluctantly Molly nodded.

Kinders squeezed her shoulder. 'Then let's crack on.'

* * *

'Corporal, I wonder if I could have a word with you?'

The NCO put down the cup of coffee she was about to drink and looked at cadet Wilson wearily. 'Aren't you supposed to be in bed?'

'Yes Corporal, but I am quite anxious.'

'What are you anxious about, the storm? We are perfectly safe here cadet, I suggest you go back to bed, it'll be a long day tomorrow.' The Corporal once more picked up her cup, but the cadet still hadn't moved. 'Did you hear what I said?'

'It's not the storm I'm concerned about Corporal.'

The cup was once more returned to the table. 'What is the problem?' She sighed.

'What is the army's policy on relationships between soldiers?'

The corporal smiled. 'The army understands that soldiers are people and many relationships begin in the workplace. Whilst it is not actively encouraged, it can happen. Why, have you got your eye on someone?'

Wilson shook her head and bit her lip. 'I just thought that relationships, romantic relationships between officers and enlisted personnel were forbidden.'

'If an officer uses their position to co-erce someone in their command it could be considered a problem, yes.' The corporal said with a frown. 'Again, why do you ask?'

'And if both of them were married to other people, that would be really bad?' Wilson persisted.

'It could be seen to bring the service into disrepute, yes. What the hell is this all about cadet?' The corporal was losing patience.

'I believe that an officer and a lance corporal are having an affair.' Wilson declared.

The corporal blinked twice before taking a sip of her coffee. 'You believe two people are having an affair, on what basis?'

'Well…' Wilson faltered, 'I have seen them sneaking off together and one of the other NCO's said.'

'And you feel that this is serious enough for you to make a report and lose sleep over?' The corporal said in amusement.

'It's not right! Someone should do something.' Wilson said.

'What _you_ should do Wilson is mind your own business. There is a lot wrong with this world, there are people out there losing their homes, their families, people in serious danger, and you are getting yourself worked up about some imagined affair that upsets your moral high ground. I suggest you grow up and go back to bed.'

'But?' Wilson began.

'No but's, I'm not interested. You need to get your imagination in check, now get back to your pit before I find you a job which won't give you time to daydream and cause trouble.'

With a pout, Wilson turned on her heels and left.

* * *

'You got eyes on?' Molly clicked the controls of the radio.

'Yes. On a ledge.' Kinders replied. 'I'm swinging across now.'

She clutched the radio to her like a talisman. It seemed like an eternity before it clicked into life.

'I've found him… he's alive.'

She felt like all the air had been forced out of her body, she had to put out her hand to physically steady herself. 'He's alive.' She whispered. Clearing her throat, she clicked the mike again. 'What's his status?' She said trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

The radio crackled. 'Fucking cold.' Although it was slurred the voice was unmistakeably Charles and she sobbed in relief. 'You took your bloody sweet time!'

'Either you've found a bottle of rum down there or I'd say we need to get you up here warm and dry.' She said, fighting back the tears.

'Won't get no argument from me.' He retorted.

'God you must be in a bad way then.' She said, smiling through her tears. He was ok. The relief hit her like a wave as the section mobilised for extraction.

* * *

Seated in the back of the ambulance, Molly tried to take Charles' pulse. The team had managed to rescue the Captain from the ledge where he'd managed to grab a purchase as the waters washed him away.

'I'm fine.' He mumbled batting her hand away, 'Stop fussing.'

She pursed her lips at him as he attempted to remove the cacoon of blankets around him. With a smack, she tucked him back in and firmly took hold of his wrist.

'I'm hot, I'm not even shivering.' He muttered.

'You're not shivering, you prize a planet, because you have advanced stage hyperthermia. You also have a weak pulse and are being unbloodyreasonable, although from the last one who could tell the bleedin'd difference!' She snapped.

'Molly?' He said quietly as she wiped a tear away.

'You scared the fucking life out of me.'

He put his hand over hers. 'I'm sorry.'

'You got taken out by a well old geezer.' She said trying to smile.

'Not my finest hour no, but in my defence you don't generally expect the elderly to run at you like a steam train.' Charles said. 'I am sorry for scaring you.'

'I was thinking. The job we do, if something happened? Summut Eggy said to me when I wanted to go down to you, he didn't want our kids to lose both their parents. It could happen.' She said.

'You can't think about that. It could happen to anyone's parents.' Charles said. 'You think too much.'

'That's not something I've ever been accused of.' Molly said with a grimace. 'But with both of us in the army… it doesn't bear thinking about, our kids to grow up without us both?'

Charles squeezed her hand. 'So what, you want us to leave and join civvy street? It's equally dangerous out there, at least we get good health benefits.' He tried to joke. 'The hours can be shit though.'

'I'm serious. I know if they cut you in half you'd have MOD plastered all the way through, but I think I need to be there... for the kids.' She said.

Charles extended an arm as she nestled her head into his shoulder.. 'Let's talk about this when we get home yeah?' He said kissing her hair.

* * *

'How are we doing?' Major Beck said briskly as he visited Captain James in the infirmary.

'I've had the most excellent care Sir, almost back to normal.' James said, sitting up in his bed with a nod towards Molly who was filling in his chart.

'Glad to hear it. We were a bit worried about you there for a while.' Beck said. 'I hope he has been a model patient Dawes?'

Molly smiled.

'I wouldn't dare be anything else Sir.' Charles said with a smirk.

'I'm glad I've got you both together. Something arrived in my in tray during the night. Don't know how it got there, and certainly don't want to know.' The major held up a white envelope before tossing it onto the bed. 'I'd say from the handwriting and language it wasn't the most mature of people. There is someone out there who has a beef with you two and I suggest you get your house in order.'

Charles picked up the envelope, a confused look on his face. He exchanged a glance with his wife.

'Anyhoo.' Beck said briskly, 'Glad you're on the mend.'

'Sir.' Molly and James said together as the Major marched away.

Charles undid the envelope.

 _Dear Sir._

 _I think you should know that Captain James and Lance Corporal Molly Dawes are hooking up. I think it is a disgraceful thing and they should be like properly punished. It is really shocking that they are both married people and being cheaters in uniform._

 _From_

 _A worried soldier._

'What the fuck?' Charles said. 'Hooking up? What does that even mean?'

Molly read the note again. 'It doesn't make any sense?'

The door clicked as Jackie came in with a pile of towels. 'Sir.' She said with a nod towards the bed.

'Ere Jacks what do you make of this?' Molly said crossing to her and handing her the note.

The medic pulled a face filled with guilt. 'Ah, I think I might know exactly where this came from.' She said.

'Where?' Molly asked.

'Let me explain. I was going to tell you, it was a bit of a joke, then all this kicked off…'

'Jackie?' Molly said.

And so she explained.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Apologies for the delay friends, well you see, the Muse got stuck up a tree, it claimed it was in the name of research but... anyway, we had to call the firebrigade, but of course they don't come out and trying to explain what the muse actually 'is' got something of a lacklustre response. Anyway, we finally managed to tempt it down with some bourbons and a sharpened stick.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

'Cadet Wilson.' Lance Corporal Molly Dawes announced as she stepped into the dormitory. The girls exchanged sly glances as Wilson stood to attention. They had been getting ready for the day in the dormitory before the NCO arrived, with all stretching ahead of another shift of stacking boxes, taking inventory and making tea, this was something interesting.

'Staff?' Wilson said.

'Come with me Wilson.' She said, indicating the door.

The girl hesitated.

'I'm so sorry, did that sound like a request?' She snapped. 'Out… now!'

'Is there a problem Staff?' Wilson asked as she marched behind the Lance Corporal towards the infirmary.

'You tell me Wilson.' Molly said sharply, her tone indicating that yes, for Wilson there may indeed be one. 'Wait here.' She said as they reached the door. The older woman went inside leaving the cadet to stew.

Captain James was dressed in his fatigues and was tying his boots.

'Are you sure you're up to this, I can do it on my own, you should be resting.' She said, concerned.

Charles ran a hand through his hair. 'I'm fine.'

Molly chewed her lip. 'Just remember she's a cadet.'

'I know.'

'And she's only fifteen.'

'I know.'

'And a girl.'

Charles fixed her with an exasperated expression.

Molly sighed, 'Just don't swear at her ok?'

Charles twitched an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

'I'll go get Jackie.' She said before disappearing out of the side door. She returned with the Nuneaton medic.

As Molly went to fetch Cadet Wilson, it looked as though Charles was destined to fail on the last point. The girl already had a dewy expression. For a second Molly felt for her. Wilson looked so like her little sister, and she knew from personal experience that behind that cocky hard as nails exterior, there was still the capacity to be shit scared. And now she had to face Charlie. No, it wouldn't be Charlie, or even Charles, it would be Captain James at his most pissed. Despite everything, Molly felt bad for her.

'Just don't answer back.' Molly hissed. 'You'll be fine.'

Wilson glanced at her, the fear undisguised in her face.

Molly managed a half smile as she opened the door. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Captain James stood in the infirmary, his feet hip width apart his arms folded. The expression on his face could have frozen flame.

'Cadet Wilson Sir.' Molly said as the cadet stood to attention in front of the officer.

Molly could see her visibly shaking.

'Stand at ease.' Captain James said as Wilson complied.

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity before eventually reaching into the pocket of his combats and removing the letter. He made a great play of tapping it against his chin, periodically glancing at the cadet, who had by now paled.

'Do you know what I have here Cadet?' Captain James asked.

Internally, both Jackie and Molly willed her to say no.

'Um, a letter sir?' The girl stammered.

'Very good Cadet.' Charles said almost jovially. 'A letter. Now what could this letter contain? Let's see shall we?' He took great pains to open the envelope and unfold the paper. Smoothing it out he appeared to read the note in his head. He frowned, he read it again, he scratched his head before finally settling his gaze back on the cadet. 'Lovely.'

Molly cringed inwardly. Charles was at his most dangerous when he was being 'cheerful'.

'Do you know Cadet, someone has seen fit to write a letter to our Commanding officer. Can you guess what it says?'

'Sir?'

'Well you don't have to guess what it fu…' He stopped himself. 'You don't have to guess what it says, do you Wilson, because this letter is in your handwriting, so you know exactly what it contains don't you?'

'Um.' The girl's eyes welled up with tears.

'Now what I am asking myself, what I am struggling to comprehend, the conundrum I am wrestling with, is why, why would someone, a cadet no less, so a person possible looking to make a career out of the army, so wanting to impress, decide that this…' he waved the letter, 'was a good idea?'

Wilson glanced at Molly who was looking straight ahead.

Captain James was getting into his stride. 'Someone who could have potentially a received a letter of their own, one of recommendation towards their selection process… someone who could have proven their maturity, their problem-solving abilities, instead decided to go along the route of the passive aggressive and tell tales out of school, tales that could have potentially cost two serving soldiers their careers because of one… little…girl… Why would someone do that Wilson?'

'Just say you're sorry.' Molly willed in her head.

'Well Sir, I don't think it's right.' Why Wilson decided to fight now, when she had been so close Molly didn't know, but internally she was crawling into a foxhole and burying her head.

Captain James blinked in surprise. 'What, I pray, was not right?'

'The affair sir.'

Surreptitiously, Jackie and Molly exchanged a glance.

'Affair Wilson? Affair? Are you familiar with the works of Dylan Thomas?' Captain James asked.

At the randomness of the question, Wilson seemed confused. 'No Sir.'

'No Sir. Before you let the sun in, mind it wipes it's shoes.' Charles waited as the young girl looked confused.

'Allow me to clarify. For some reason you had decided Lance Corporal Dawes was your enemy, in order to enact revenge for slights imagined by yourself you embarked upon a fantasy that would enable your feelings. However, in doing so, you have involved myself and a very senior officer. In hidsight had you not allowed your imagination to drag in the mud you might have avoided such a scenario.'

Wilson looked on in confusion.

'You allowed your imagination to run riot and instigate drama where none was to be had, in other words, you stirred the shit.' Charles explained. 'You felt compelled to report a breach of my military etiquette with a serving soldier. That serving soldier also happens to be my wife. We have a newborn and this is the first time we have both been away from her, so any minimal interactions that you may have witnessed were purely a couple providing support for each other, apparently you found it distasteful.'

The look of horror on Wilson's face was priceless.

'So, on advice from Lance Corporal Dawes, I am only recommending that you return to quarters and pack, you're going home. Additionally, a mention in dispatches, as received by your section, will not be included in your file. If you wish to join the army Wilson, and right now you are looking like a bad apple, you are going to have to seriously grow up.'

'Yes sir.' Wilson said miserably.

'Dismissed.' Charles said, turning away.

Turning smartly on her heels, Wilson marched away, with Molly at her side.

Molly waited patiently as Wilson packed the last of her stuff. She hadn't even tried to speak to the girl and fortunately, as her parents had been called to collect her, she wouldn't have to endure the agony much longer. The walk to the guardroom had been painful.

'Staff?' Wilson said as Molly was about to hand over her charge.

'Yes?'

'What will happen?'

Molly sighed. 'As Captain James said, you've blotted your copybook, but it need not be the end. There won't be a permanent record, but you won't have that recommendation either.'

Wilson nodded as her parents arrived at the gate.

'What is the meaning of this.' Wilson's father blustered. 'I shall be speaking to your commanding officer.'

Molly smiled and nodded. 'Of course Sir, be my guest.' She said genially, before returning to barracks.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you everyone for all your continued support. Do tell me if you're getting bored yet and I'll sedate the Muse and put it back in it's box.**

 **The loon has decided to play nice today. Enjoy.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

'She's a funny lady isn't she Mummy?' Lottie said as she looked up from the game she was playing on her tablet. Fortunately for Molly, Proud Mary had disappeared to the toilet with her youngest.

'What do you mean, funny?' Molly asked, pulling a face.

'She speaks funny. A bit like Nanna Belinda… or you when you've had wine.' Lottie said, her attention drifting back to her game.

A blush rose to Molly's cheeks, nothing like an eight-year-old to make you sound like a raging alcoholic. 'Thank you Charlotte.' She snipped.

The youngster scowled at the use of her full name and was about to complain when her mother's phone rang. Searching in her bag, Molly retrieved the device and paused for a second looking at the name. This probably wasn't going to be a lot of fun. She clicked accept.

'Hi Rebecca, how are you?' She trilled cheerfully into the mouthpiece.

'Hello Molly. I'm sorry to bother you, but neither Sam nor Charles are answering their phones?'

Ah. 'They're at the rugby and then they were going for a drink so I expect they probably can't hear them over all the noise. Was there something I can help you with?'

Charles' ex-wife sighed. 'I was wondering what time you'll be bringing Sam home. We haven't got many evenings left and I wanted to cook his favourite.'

Molly could certainly understand the mother's instinct, and she also had a sneaking suspicion that both Charles and his son had deliberately avoided taking the call. Rebecca had made no secret that she was furious that Sam was about to enlist, and that she held Charles one hundred percent to blame. The rows had been furious and Molly had found herself in the role of peacemaker as she had done many times over the years. Her relationship with the blonde former Mrs James had not always been quite so amiable, and, in fact, threatened to get off to a decidedly rocky start.

* * *

 _**Approximately 15 years earlier._

'Molly dear, do you think you could put out the napkins please, they're in the right drawer of the dresser.' Charles' mother called. 'The snowflake ones.'

The house in Bath was dressed for Christmas, every available surface held a tree or tinsel or some festive bauble. The large staircase groaned under the weight of its garland bedecking and so many lights sparkled, the house could have possibly been seen from space.

'Of course Mrs James.' Molly had replied.

A bouffant head peered around the door frame. 'I told you my dear, call me Lindi, Mrs James makes me sound like George's mother and she was a right old battleaxe.' Her grin was infectious and Molly found herself smiling back.

Molly took out the napkins and was setting them in place. Lindi came to survey the table, she wiped her hands on her apron before putting an arm around Molly's shoulder. 'It looks lovely dear.' She said with a grin.

'I aint never seen so many different knives and forks and that, are you sure I've got them all right?' Molly said with a grimace. 'My mum never did anything like this.'

Lindi gave her a squeeze. 'It's just my silly way, I do love Christmas and I can't resist all the trimmings, even if it is boxing day.' She sighed. 'I hope you don't mind dear, but Charles mentioned you have... that you have to give evidence at that court martial in the new year... are you all right?'

Molly was touched. 'Yes I'm fine, thank you, tough as old boots me.'

There was another squeeze. 'If there's anything I can do...' She paused before returning to the present. 'So, as you, and Sam, couldn't be here yesterday, we are going to do the big day all over again. What could possibly be better?' She said clapping her hands.

The back door opened sending a gust of cold air from the kitchen as Charles carried the filled log basket through to the sitting room, his father close behind.

'Charles, you're dropping bits of wood all over the hall!' His mother exclaimed.

Catching Molly's eye Charles grinned at her and winked. 'I'll get the dustpan.' Molly said indulgently, giving him a playful shove as they passed each other. She was just clearing up the mess when the doorbell rang. Charles went to answer it.

Sam exploded through the front door as if he had been launched from a rocket. 'Daddy!'

'Hey Scamp.' He responded, lifting the laughing little boy up in the air and swinging him around. 'Did Santa remember to bring you everything you wanted?'

'Yes, I got a bike and some games and a racing car and some chocolate and…' The little boy trailed off. 'Molly's here!' he exclaimed excitedly. Charles put the boy back on the ground, his feet barely touching the carpet before raced towards her as she crouched sweeping.

'ello mate.' She said softly, ruffling the boy's hair. As she looked up her eyes met Rebecca's, the disapproval was evident.

'I think Santa might have accidentally left some presents here under Grandma's tree, why doesn't Molly take you to have a look?' Charles said brightly.

Taking his hand, Molly led Sam into the sitting room. She passed Lindi, who stood in the doorway ready to greet her grandson with a hug. The reassuring grin from Charles' mum helped but still she couldn't resist a final glance over her shoulder.

The excited little boy ran towards the Christmas tree and the presents beneath, Molly, however, hovered near the door. She knew she shouldn't listen, but she couldn't help herself.

'We'll bring Sam back the day after tomorrow about six if that works for you?' Charles said stiffly. Normally in his interactions with Rebecca he would address everything via Sam, but with the boy gone, he had to speak to her directly.

'Very well. Will _she_ be with you?' Rebecca retorted.

There was a pause, Molly could just imagine the look on his face. 'Yes.' He said with restraint. 'Molly is staying here for a few days so we will drop him off together.'

Rebecca snorted.

'What?' Charles asked wearily.

'Well, it's a bit of a cliché isn't it Charles?' She said.

Molly leaned further towards the door, waiting for his response. To her surprise she heard a short laugh.

'What do you expect me to think?' Rebecca sniffed.

'I don't expect you to think anything. We were completely over before I met Molly, and, if you could get past this… bitterness, you'd see, rather than being a cliché, she's about the most unique and real person I've ever met.'

'If you say so.' Rebecca said snidely.

'I do, now, if there isn't anything else, I'll see you when I drop the Scamp off.' Charles said coolly.

* * *

The door closed and Charles appeared in the doorway, one glance at Molly's face and he knew she'd overheard the whole thing.

'You ok?' He said, taking her hand.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' She said, her tone conveying that she was anything but.

Charles led her into the hallway as Sam and his grandmother explored the presents.

'What's the matter?' He said, turning her to face him.

'She was never going to like me, I get that, but what did she mean I was a clichy?'

'A cliché? It's the first wife being traded in for a younger more attractive model.' Charles said with a laugh.

'Is that what happened?' Molly said, her large eyes searching his face.

Putting his arms around her, Charles pulled her close. 'We'd split up long before I met you, you know that. I was determined never to get emotionally involved with anyone again, but in the end, when I met you, I couldn't resist. And that fact that you were younger and incredibly attractive was an added bonus. The heart wants what the heart wants.'

Molly snuggled into his shoulder. 'I feel bad for her.'

Charles pulled back and focussed on her face. 'Really?' he said in surprise.

'It's never good to see your ex moving on. Even if you told them to sling their hook, you don't actually want them to be happy. They should spend the rest of their lives being bleedin' miserable without you.' Molly said in mock seriousness.

'Is that so? The law according to Miss Molly Dawes?'

'Too right. If you and me split up you better make sure you are proper devastated…' She said with a grin. 'Forever.'

'Oh I can't do that.' Charles said shaking his head.

'What?'

He bent and kissed her nose. 'Because we're never going to split up.'

'Bit over confident there aint ya?' Molly said in challenge.

'It's fate.' He said grinning.

'Bloomin' fatal.' She smiled back.

'What are you two doing out there? Sam wants to open his presents.' Lindi called from the sitting room.

Charles rolled his eyes and reluctantly released his grip before he and Molly joined the rest of his family.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you all so much for your kind words. I just wanted to make sure the muse wasn't just banging on, it so loves to be the centre of attention! The loonie has gone off on a bit of a tangent here, so bear with us.**

 **Once again your support is very much appreciated.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Elf x**

* * *

 _*Twelve years ago._

'Don't pick him up now, I've only just got him settled.' Molly complained as Charles moved towards his son's crib.

He stopped and sighed. 'I'm sure it won't matter this once.'

'Babies need a routine.' Molly said.

'And I need to get to know my son.' Charles said irritably. He still felt guilty that he had been deployed just before JJ's birth, a short tour that he couldn't get out of, no matter how he'd tried. Molly had both her Mum and his own in attendance, and he'd managed to speak to her on the phone, but it wasn't the same as being there and supporting her through fourteen hours of labour. Molly, to her credit had been entirely understanding about the whole thing but it didn't alter the fact that he felt he should have been there. He'd missed Sam's birth, more by design than accident, but this time it was different.

'We have a system.' She said doggedly.

'You mean _you_ have a system.' He said, turning to face her.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means that since I came home, every time I go to hold him or change him or feed him you come charging in and take over. I have dealt with a baby before you know.' The build up of irritation had finally spilled over.

'So have I. With my Mum popping 'em out every two minutes, I think I've got more experience with the little bleeders than you have with one.' Molly protested.

'I would like to have the chance to bond with my boy, is that too much to ask?' Charles said, running a hand through his hair. 'I'm home now for a bit, so wouldn't it help you if I could take up some of the slack, give you a break?'

'Are you saying I can't manage?' Molly said, her eyes flashing in anger.

'Of course not, all I'm saying is I want to be involved.' Charles replied.

'You are involved. You gave him a bath yesterday?'

'I gave him a bath, _I_ did? You mean after you double checked the water, and that I had everything, and stood behind me hovering and shouting instructions before finally being unable to resist and taking over?' He said in exasperation.

'I have a…'

'Yes I know, you have a system, a system that apparently means I am either entirely incompetent or surplus to requirements.' He snapped. 'Which is it?'

'Babies is tricky when they're slippery.' She said lamely.

'And apparently when they need to be dressed or undressed, fed, winded, or indeed when entirely unconscious.' He said throwing his hands in the air.

'Oh don't be such a drama queen.' Molly snapped.

'A drama queen? When I'm being made to feel that actually, you would have preferred it if I'd stayed on tour? I'll just stay out of your way shall I and when you want another baby let me know and I'll just send you some fucking sperm.' He yelled.

'Oh don't bother. There's already two friggin' babies in this house, at least JJ has an excuse. What is your bleedin' problem, can't bear not to have my undivided?'

They glared at each other.

'Isn't this about the point you throw a big girlie strop and storm out?' She challenged.

'Might as well as I'm not exactly welcome in my own home, am I?' He shouted.

From the bedroom JJ started to cry. 'Great, now you've woken him.' Molly growled. She went to comfort her son as the sound of the front door slamming reverberated through the flat.

* * *

JJ was screaming up a storm as Molly attempted to quieten him. The whole incident with Charles had left her angry and upset and now the baby just wouldn't settle. She paced the living room bouncing him in her arms, but his face just got redder and the tears more pronounced. If she was honest, she wanted to join him. There was a knock at the door.

Convinced it was Charles she yanked the front door open with her spare arm. 'Are you trying to make a bloody point by knocking!' She snapped.

On the other side of the door, rather than her husband, was in fact her husband's ex-wife Rebecca and Sam.

The two women froze in surprise.

'You were expecting us?' Rebecca said. 'It's Sam's weekend with his dad?'

With the recent row, and the baby screaming, and lack of sleep and hormones and just every bloody thing Molly did the only thing she could in the circumstances and burst into tears.

'Right.' Rebecca said briskly. 'Sam, do you know where Molly keeps her tissues?'

The little boy shook his head. 'Then run through to the bathroom and get me a toilet roll, there's a good boy.' His mum instructed.

Closing the front door behind her, Rebecca took off her coat and surveyed Molly. The former was clutching a screaming baby whilst tears streamed down her own cheeks.

'Give me this little man.' Rebecca said with a single clap of her hands.

Molly handed over the baby as Sam came running back into the room with the toilet roll.

'Now, you, blow your nose, wipe your eyes and put the kettle on.' Rebecca instructed Molly as she shushed JJ.

Once the kettle had boiled, a cup of tea made and JJ settled back in his crib, Molly was feeling something of a fool.

'I'm so sorry.' She said for about the fourth time. She could only imagine the glee that Rebecca must be feeling.

The blonde woman sipped her tea and regarded Molly carefully. 'I did wonder when I saw Charles stomping along the pavement. I see some things never change.' She said.

'He did that with you too?' Molly asked.

'Oh god yes. Though to be fair, with me, he invariably stormed off to another country for about six months.' Rebecca said with a small smile.

'I'm sorry.' Molly said sadly.

Rebecca shrugged. 'Strangely I do actually believe you _are_ sorry. Don't be, we just weren't very well suited.'

'I sometimes wonder whether _we_ are, I mean, we're chalk and cheese.' Molly said, drinking her own tea. 'And now with the baby here, I just don't want him to think I can't cope.'

'You seem perfectly capable, I had a meltdown at least once a week when Sam arrived. No, you're good for him, you two belong together, god knows you handle his temper better than I ever did.' Rebecca said, she paused before continuing. 'I really wanted to hate you, you know that?'

'Can't blame you for that.'

'I mean, I knew you weren't to blame for our break up, and god knows I didn't want Charles back, but I didn't want to like you.'

'Do you like me?' Molly asked in amazement.

Rebecca smiled. 'Yes, I think I probably do. You are more than a match for Charles when he's being difficult, and I know it's your influence when he finally comes to a compromise, plus you are always so incredibly kind to Sam. I know you would never try to be his mum, and I deeply appreciate that, but you are so sweet to him, I can't hate someone who does that.'

Molly blushed.

'I'm just sorry if I have made your life difficult in any way over the last few years.' The older woman added.

'Well you haven't exactly been all hugs and puppies.' Molly said with a grin.

'And nor shall I be, it wouldn't do to encourage the usurper.' Rebecca retorted wryly.

'Whatever. I'm guessing that would be me?' Molly said.

Rebecca drank the last of her tea. 'If you're feeling better, I'll be going.'

'Thank you,' Molly said with genuine feeling.

The sound of the front door made them freeze, the two women exchanged a look.

'Daddy!' Sam squealed as he hurtled across the living room.

Charles had already noticed the unfamiliar coat across the back of the chair. With Sam in his arms he glanced between Molly and his ex-wife as they emerged from the kitchen. The look of confusion on his face was priceless.

'You'll bring Sam back about teatime on Sunday?' Rebecca said to Molly.

'Of course.' Molly replied. 'Have a good weekend and thanks again for today.'

Rebecca patted the younger woman's arm before retrieving her coat. 'Be good, you little monkey.' She said, tapping a finger on her son's nose. 'You too Charles.' She added mischeivioulsy. 'I'll let myself out.'

As the front door closed behind her, Charles stared at Molly incredulously.

'Do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?' He said, nodding towards the door.

'No.' She said, and returned to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Ah my dears, I am so desperately sorry for my absence. Life, it seems, has transpired to not give me a spare minute, the Muse has been attempting to see other pairings behind our backs (its a bit of a skank on the quiet) and basically I got completely out of my writing routine. I have been and had a stiff word with myself, told the Muse to suck up and straighten out and hopefully, fingers and toes crossed, we should be back on track.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

As Molly began to prepare the evening meal she waited for the familiar arms to appear around her waist, a kiss on her neck and the apology for storming off.

Ten minutes passed, which soon turned into fifteen, and then twenty. Molly frowned at the clock. Eventually, wiping her hands on a tea towel, she peered out of the kitchen into the sitting room. Charles sat on the floor with Sam, playing a game of snap. She watched for a few minutes as the two sat waiting for the other to reveal their card. Charles mostly let his son win, but also took great glee in beating him once or twice.

'Tea's almost ready.' She said.

Charles looked up, the smile fading from his lips. 'Best we get our hands washed then Scamp.' He said, ruffling the little boy's hair before helping him to his feet.

Molly set the plates on the kitchen table as they returned from the bathroom.

'Oooh fishfingers and chips!' Sam said, clapping his hands.

'What? Don't tell me you like fishfingers and chips?' Molly said with pretend surprise, 'We only ave to ave it every single time you're here.' She teased poking the little boy in the tummy. 'You're starting to look a bit like a fish finger as it goes.'

Sam giggled and sat down at the table. He was soon shovelling food into his face.

'What's the plan for tomorrow?' Molly asked Charles. He still hadn't made eye contact with her.

'What do you say we go to the waterpark tomorrow Scamp eh? We can do some paddle boarding?' Charles said.

Molly pursed her lips. This wasn't good. Charles only ever addressed his answers or comments to Sam when Rebecca was present and now he appeared to be doing the same to her.

'That sounds fun.' She said with exaggerated brightness. 'We could take a picnic?'

'I thought you and I could go to the diner and get a burger for our tea on the way home?' Charles said, once more addressing the little boy.

Molly understood. 'So JJ and me aren't invited?' She said coolly.

'Your little brother has his rout…' Charles began before Molly interrupted him.

'Oi I am here? Speak to me.' She said firmly.

Charles levelled a gaze at her, there was no warmth in it. 'I know how important it is for you not to disrupt JJ's routine and this way you won't have to.'

'You've got the bleeding cheek to throw that at me?' She said incredulously.

Charles shrugged and got up to fetch Sam a glass of water.

'We're supposed to be a family, do things like a family.' She said, struggling to keep the hurt out of her voice.

'Strange, that's what I always thought.' Charles said leaning on the back of the chair. 'Yet apparently, we now do things on our own.'

Molly sighed and began to clear the plates. There was no point arguing with him in this mood.

* * *

As Charles put Sam to bed, Molly listened as he read the boy a bedtime story. There were voices and actions, judging by Sam's laughter, and for the first time, Molly began to wonder if perhaps she wasn't the one being unfair. Charles was a fantastic father, and all he wanted to do was be involved in JJ's life. She shook her head, no, she had worked hard to make sure she did everything right, everything had to be completely perfect or she would have failed.

Getting into bed, Charles was already settled and had rolled on his side away from her. She pulled the covers up to her chin just as JJ started to cry. She couldn't dismiss her surprise that her husband didn't even attempt to move.

'I'll go, then shall I?' She said, and received only a grunt in reply.

As Molly attempted to calm the fussy child she thought about how things had been between them. How would she had felt coming back off tour and finding Charles with his own way of doing things, his own way that didn't include her? Hadn't he tried to involve her in every aspect of life when Sam was with them? He could have excluded her, but didn't. Her meltdown in front of Rebecca still smarted. When Sam was born, Charles had been away, and he kept going away, and yet Molly could imagine the blonde woman, calm and stoic through it all, despite her claims to have struggled. It made her feel like such an epic fuck up.

* * *

The next morning the atmosphere was no less frosty. With an uncomfortable breakfast finally finished Molly was almost relieved when Sam and Charles left. She noticed there had been no kiss.

With JJ gurgling happily in his bouncer, Molly scrolled through the contacts on her phone until she reached the one she wanted. She pressed dial.

'Mols, darlin'! This is a surprise!' Belinda chirped happily before yelling away from the phone. 'Stop fighting you two or I'll bang your 'eads together!'

'Sounds like normal there then.' Molly said with a smile as she flopped onto the sofa.

'Like bleedin' world war three it is, they do your 'ead in sometimes!' Belinda sighed wearily. 'I dint expect to hear from you today, isn't this your weekend with Sammy?'

'Yeah. Charles has taken him to the water park.' Molly said, trying to stay bright.

'What, without you? Din't you fancy it?'

Molly paused before eventually responding. 'We had a bit of a falling out.'

'As in you got gobby and Charlie stormed out?' Belinda snorted.

'I dint get gobby!' Molly protested. 'He's got this bee in his bonnet that I'm this control freak when it comes to JJ. It says in the books an that, kids need a routine and stuff, and I had to do all that when he was on tour, an now he feels like I don't let him do anything without taking over, I mean how bleedin' ridiculous is that?'

There was silence at the other end of the phone.

'Mum?'

'Mols you know I love you?' Belinda began tactfully.

'Yeah?'

'But.. he might have a bit of a point...'

'You're joking right?' Molly snapped.

'Darlin' I've held a fair few babies in my time, you included, but whenever I pick up JJ you are buzzing around me like a bluebottle, terrified I'm going to drop the little mite or that I'm not holding him right.' Belinda said gently.

'I don't!'

'You do love, and while it's normal for a first time mother to be a bit anxious, you are a bit over the top. You've got to remember Charlie has done this before?'

'So?'

Belinda laughed, 'Well, when I first had you, when you swallowed a penny I was straight off to A&E wanting blue lights and all the bells and whistles. Now if one of these little buggers does it, I just take if off their pocket money.'

'I don't want anyone to think I can't cope?' Molly said quietly.

'I think if you've got a man who is willing to change nappies, do night-time feeds, get puked on and not escape to the boozer at every opportunity then you let him help. He knows you can do it on your own, he just doesn't want you to have to. Dint you say, when I went back to work, your dad would help? And you were right, no reason not to let Charlie do the same?'

* * *

Molly was cleaning the kitchen when she heard the front door open. Sam appeared in a whirl of excited chatter, eager to tell her all about his outing and what they had been doing. Charles followed in his wake. He brushed a hand through his hair awkwardly.

Sam settled at the kitchen table as Charles got him a drink.

'You're early?' Molly asked as she turned back to her task.

'Yes. I thought we'd eat dinner here, maybe get a pizza or something.' He said.

'Yay! Pizza!' Sam said.

A small relieved smile appeared at the corner of Molly's lips. The first sign of a cease fire. 'That would be great, I dint really feel like cooking.' She said, reaching into the bottom cupboard. As if on cue, JJ started to cry.

It took great effort not to drop everything and run to him, but Molly managed to keep her attention on searching the cupboard. 'Oh I don't suppose you could see to him could you please? I'm just in the middle of this.' She said as nonchalantly as she could, her head still out of sight.

'Me?' Charles asked as she finally emerged, hair askew.

'Aint nobody else here, and you did half produce the little beggar.' She said wiping a stray hair away with the back of a rubber gloved hand.

Charles watched her for a minute, judging her change of heart.

'I expect he's gonna need changing so you might want to take a deep breath before you go in there, he had beef casserole for lunch.' She laughed.

Finally, he gave a little nod and headed off towards his younger son.

A few minutes later the baby monitor crackled into life.

'Jesus Christ!' Charles exclaimed.

Molly laughed out loud causing Sam to look up in confusion.

'Daddy should sometimes be very careful what he wishes for.' She said to the little boy.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you for all the welcome back messages and continued support despite us being MIA. The Muse is feeling suitably contrite... ish, so I suspect will play nice this chapter. Its lovely of you to continue to join me on this little adventure (the muse is scary when you're on your own!)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

'Our son could officially be classified as a chemical weapon.' Charles said as he wandered into the sitting room. Molly sat on the sofa with Sam nestled into the crook of her arm as they watched a cartoon.

'You wait until he pees on you while your changing him, he has great aim.' Molly said as Charles sat on the other side of Sam.

'You used to do that Scamp, got your grandma right in the eye once.' Charles said.

The little boy snuggled closer into Molly and put his thumb in his mouth. Charles rested his arm across the back of the sofa and idly played with a lock of Molly's hair. Children seemed to naturally gravitate towards her. He supposed she was used to a house full of them whereas he, being an only child and not having any cousins or young relatives living nearby, had very little experience with kids until Sam came along. It had been a steep learning curve, but he had grown to love spending time with Sam, even resenting that it was part time. He supposed he wasn't ready, but now it was natural to want that same bond with JJ. He wasn't sure what had happened while he'd been out but he was just glad something had changed Molly's mind.

She turned her head, aware that he was watching her. 'What?' She asked.

He smirked. 'I can't look at you now?'

Molly arched an eyebrow. 'You wus staring… ave I got something on me?' She wiped a hand over her face before looking at it. 'I went out the other day and JJ had splattered custard in my hair, I didn't notice until I got home.' She wiped her face again.

Charles beckoned her to lean forward. 'What is it?' She said again.

Gently cupping her cheek in his hand, Charles leaned across his son's head and pressed his lips against hers. 'You'd be beautiful even with custard in your hair.' He whispered. 'And I'm sorry.'

'Ewwww kissing! Gross!' Sam yelled squirming out from between the two of them.

Molly rested her head against Charles chin. 'You might change your mind about that one day Sammy.' She said giggling. 'When you meet someone you want to kiss.'

The little boy made a gagging face. 'I'm never going to kiss anyone, I'm going to be like Ninja Superhero Warrior.' He said, pointing at the cartoon show. 'He never kisses anybody, he just beats them up, pow! Pow!'

'He doesn't know what he's missing then.' Charles said, pressing another kiss into Molly's hair. She raised her head, to meet his mouth with hers.

'You two are so gross!' Sam shouted. 'I will never do that.'

'I'm going to remind you of that one day mate.' Molly said laughing as the little boy ran away.

She turned her attention back to her husband. 'I'm really sorry too. I was being a bit over protective.'

'Maybe a bit. But it must have been hard doing everything on your own and then I come back and start getting in your way.'

'You weren't in the way, I know you feel bad for not being here and I dint want you to.' Molly said. 'I just wanted it all to be perfect.'

Charles smiled. 'I thought you said you didn't do perfect?' He put an arm around her, pulling her close.

'Well someone once told me that it suited me. I guess I must have believed him, the big know it all.' She said with a smirk.

'Sounds to me like he was a very wise and clever chap. You should listen to him much _much_ more often.' Charles said smugly.

'You must be 'aving a giraffe mate.' Molly snorted. 'In fact, you could say it was your fault?'

Charles looked incredulous. ' _My_ fault?'

'Uh huh.' She said as she moved to straddle his lap, grinning mischievously.

'Now I know you've been talking to Rebecca if everything is my fault.' He said with a slightly dejected tone.

Molly threw her head back and laughed. 'You really hate me and Rebecca getting on don't you?'

He couldn't disguise the grimace that crossed his face. 'How would you like it if I suddenly became best fucking chums with one of your ex's? She's not exactly my number one fan is she?'

'Look at me.' She said, taking his face in her hands. 'For one, we're hardly best friends.' Molly said, pecking him on the lips. 'For two, she was very kind to me when JJ was being a bit of a pain and well… he weren't the only one.' She kissed him again, 'And three, luckily for you, _I_ am your number one fan.'

'Really?'

'Don't get me wrong, you can be a gigantic pain in the arse, but yeah, you're alright.' She said with a shrug.

'All right?' Charles scoffed. He leant forwards, lowering a giggling Molly onto the rug as he lay on top of her, his weight on his elbows.

'Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't want you to get too full of yourself.' She retorted wrapping her legs around his waist.

'Not much danger of that with you Dawsie.' Brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, Charles kissed her.

Snaking her arms around his neck, Molly wound her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, becoming more intense. Leaving her lips, Charles placed little butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck until he reached the sweet dip at her collarbone. He nibbled it, gently at first, then increasing in pressure. Molly moaned and wriggled in pleasure against him.

'You drive me crazy.' Charles said gazing into her eyes.

'Is that like in a good way or a bad way?' Molly asked.

'Both.' He said, kissing her passionately.

'Daddy! Dad!' The call came from Sam's bedroom.

Charles visibly sagged. 'His master's voice.' He said wearily.

JJ began to cry.

Charles got to his feet and held out his hand to help his wife up.

'We definitely need to get back to this later.' Charles said.

'Definitely.' Molly stood on tip toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek before they went to deal with the kids.

* * *

Having ended the call to Rebecca, Molly considered her options. Sam's mum had been less than pleased that her boy was in a pub somewhere in London. Molly had omitted the information that they were with Elvis, that would not have gone down well. She had tried calling Charles herself, twice, and then Sam, she had not been any more successful.

Proud Mary returned to the table. 'Everything all right, you look like you've lost a tenner and found a pound.'

'Extended families, you know what it's like. I suspect my husband might have instigated radio silence.' Molly said.

'Eh?'

'His ex-wife just rang me as she couldn't get hold of him and, because he knows she will have called me, he suddenly isn't answering his phone.'

Proud Mary laughed, 'The cheeky bugger.'

'Daddy!' Lottie said into her own mobile handset.

Molly raised her eyebrows in surprise as her daughter placed the device on the table and pressed loud speaker. There was no mistaking the smug look on the little girl's face that her call had been answered when the adult women had failed.

'What's the matter princess?' Charles' voice came over the phone.

'Mummy needs to talk to you Daddy.' She said in a wheedling voice.

Molly stared at her daughter in disbelief before snatching up the handset. 'I did not ask you to do that Lottie.' She snapped, before setting the phone back to privacy. 'I did not ask her to do that.' She hissed down the line. 'But, I would like to know how suddenly you can miraculously hear your phone when it's your daughter but not your wife?'


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks for all the kind words re our last few chapters. I would warn you that the Muse has that look about it again so be prepared for a serious bit of angst. You may want someone standing by with some chocolate, or for the grown ups, some gin... lots of gin... You ain't gonna like it.**

 **If you are confused as to who Private Flynn may be, you can catch up with my story Ditto, Chapter 4.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Elf x**

* * *

'What?' Charles said, confused.

'You heard me. Rebecca rang you and I rang you and there was no answer, Lottie calls and you pick up straight away, what gives?' Molly asked.

Charles sighed. 'What you have obviously forgotten, but our daughter clearly hasn't, is that our children rarely communicate verbally with me over the phone.'

'Too many words Charlie, get to the point.' Molly said crossly.

'They text or message but the only time they will ever want to actually speak to me is if they've burnt the fucking house down or have been arrested.' He said patiently. 'So, when my phone is on silent, it will still ring when one of them calls me because it's obviously an emergency. I told you this?'

'Well why don't it do that when I ring you?' Molly said, slightly mollified.

'Because, my dear loving wife, I would like to think you speak to me because you want to, not because you have to, so that would rather make putting my phone on silent redundant.'

'Ok, I get it smart arse.'

'I was not ignoring you. Rebecca I was ignoring, but I hadn't realised you'd phoned. I assume the witch wanted something?' Charles said cheerfully.

'You shouldn't call her that in front of Sam.' Molly chided gently.

'Sam is safely in the bar with Elvis being introduced to a Jaegerbomb.'

'Oh my god.' Molly groaned. 'Your dear ex wife is going to go bleedin' spare if we bring him back hammered. She wanted to know what time he'd be home so she can cook his favourite.'

'He's going to basic training not off to the western front.' Charles said sarcastically. 'Talk about bloody mollycoddled…'

'Oi, I haven't coddled anything!' She exclaimed.

'Ha, ha, very funny. She knew full well we were going to meet in town for dinner tonight. She'll have to just baby him tomorrow… I don't suppose you could let her know?' He wheedled.

'Me?'

'She doesn't yell at you.' He pleaded. 'Please… I'll adore you forever.'

'You already promised to adore me forever.' She said.

'Ok, then I'll worship you forever… please?'

Molly sighed. 'All right, all right, I'll speak to her.'

'This is why I love you. We're probably going to make a move pretty soon, so meet you guys in the restaurant?'

'Yeah, I'm starving as it goes.'

'Oh, you'll never guess who I saw?' Charles said suddenly.

'Prince Harry? I dunno obviously, who did you see?'

'Rupert Ffollkes.' Charles said.

'That fucking arse wankering cockwomble!' Molly spat. 'Did he see you?'

'He did, stopped dead in his tracks, then suddenly had to go in the opposite direction, at speed.' Charles said smugly.

'I'm surprised he dares show his face in case someone caves it in for him. I know I'd like to.' Molly muttered.

'I should think he's here on a corporate jolly.' Charles supplied.

'Well just stay away from him. If you've had a couple of beers and he goads you, you know what he's like. Don't give the arse wipe the satisfaction.' Molly said.

'I wouldn't dream of it. Don't worry, I'll see you later.'

* * *

 _Fifteen years earlier._

In her dress uniform, Private Molly Dawes stared at the door to the main room. The court maritial of Private Flynn, the squaddie who assaulted her in Sierra Leone whilst she was on a humanitarian mission, had been a long time coming, but now the day was finally here. Molly was required to give evidence along with Lance Corporal Georgie Lane and Sergeant Kinders.

'Are you ok?' Charles said, watching her carefully. He was also in regimental dress.

'Of course.' She managed a weak smile. 'Just… what are they going to say to me in there, what are they going to ask?' She looked up, so vulnerable that he just wanted to whisk her away from it all.

'I won't lie to you, it's probably not going to be very pleasant, Flynn's defence solicitor…' He looked at the schedule in his hand, 'Ruper Ffolkes, he's probably going to give you a bit of a hard time.' Charles sounded apologetic.

'A Rupert called Rupert, what do you expect?' Molly tried to joke.

'He's a civilian actually. All the representation are.' Charles said.

'I wish I'd never started this. I should have just left it alone.' Molly said, wringing her hands together.

Charles held her by the shoulders. 'Look at me.'

Her eyes focussed on his.

'You have nothing to be afraid of and definitely nothing to be ashamed of. He's in the wrong here and no matter how this Ffolkes tries to play it, you can handle it.' He said confidently.

'Really? But you know how I get tongue tied and they twist your words and that and make it sound wrong?' She said.

'Just keep it simple, answer yes or no wherever possible and think about the question before you answer it. Just imagine it's me or Kinders in our official capacity of trying to catch you bastards out.' He said with a smile.

'Oh simple then, I know nuffin about nuffin.' She said.

'That's the ticket.' He kissed her on the forehead. 'This is a woman who can face down an insurgent, one soft solicitor isn't going to present much of a problem.'

'Private Dawes!' The court clerk called.

Molly took a deep breath. 'Wish me luck.' She said.

'I'll be right there with you.' Charles said, wishing he felt as confident as he sounded.

Standing at the table, Molly waited as Rupert Ffolkes flicked through his papers. Private Flynn sat on the other side of the room. He stared straight ahead.

'So Private Dawes, you allege that on the date in question, my client, Private Flynn assaulted you?'

'Yes sir.' Molly said.

'Hmmm.' He read through the paperwork again.

'You have been deployed on a number of tours abroad Private Dawes, is that correct?'

'Yes sir.'

'Including several tours in Afghanistan?'

'Yes sir.'

'I believe you are a decorated?' Ffolkes said amiably. 'For services above and beyond the call of duty.'

'Yes sir.'

'In fact, you saved the life of a soldier who had been shot.' He consulted his notes, 'A private Dylan Smith?'

'Yes sir.'

Ffolkes nodded.

'Is it not the case that you and Private Smith had previously engaged in a sexual encounter?' Ffolkes asked the question as though he was enquiring if she would like a cup of tea.

Molly said nothing, her throat dry.

'I asked you Private Dawes if you and Private Smith had previously engaged in a sexual encounter.'

'Well, um, yeah, it wasn't nuffing… just a bit of a bunk up.'

Ffolkes nodded. 'I see, a bit of a bunk up. Something that just happened between two consenting adults?'

'Yes sir.'

The prosecuting solicitor got to his feet. 'Objection, I fail to see what this has to do with the night in question.

Ffolkes looked innocent. 'I am merely establishing the accuser's history?'

The senior officer nodded once.

Molly focussed on Charles in the gallery. His gaze fixed on her, the set of his jaw suggesting serious self-control.

'So, this 'bunk up' had occurred and then you went your separate ways, only to be reunited on your first tour of Afghanistan?'

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Molly nodded.

'For the court record, please Private Dawes.'

'Yes sir.' Molly said miserably.

'It must have been a joyous reunion?' He consulted his notes. 'Or would have been had you not already moved on from Private Smith, to bigger fish to fry as it were. Is it not the case that during that tour you had embarked upon a relationship with your commanding officer, a Captain James? The same Captain who recommended your decoration?'

'No Sir.'

'No Sir?' Ffolkes paused for dramatic effect. 'No Sir? Are you denying that you met Captain James during that tour?'

'No Sir, merely that we were prepared to wait out until we returned to the U.K.'

'How very laudable. However, according to official reports, Private Smith did not take well to being side-lined for the Captain. Was there not an incident when both men were shot?'

'Yes sir.'

'And were they not shot because of their respective relationships with you?'

Molly paused, the guilt bubbling up in her throat. 'I…' She began.

'I put it to you Private Dawes, that you, being away from your new partner, had reverted to old habits and had encouraged Private Flynn to engage in a 'Bunk up' however on realising there were those who would observe such behaviour and report it back to your Captain, you decided to cry rape in order to save yourself. Is that not the case?'

'No, I…'

'You knew that Corporal Kinders and Lance Corporal Lane would report your behaviour to your partner, so you made up this whole thing, didn't you? Didn't you?' Ffolkes was becoming more aggressive.

'No, no…' All Molly could see was Smurf, the guilt was stifling. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Charles got to his feet.

'Objection, bullying the witness.' The prosecutor said.

'Objection accepted.' The presiding officer said dryly. 'You are on dangerous ground Mr Ffolkes.'

The defence solicitor bowed his head. 'I have no further questions.'

'We will take a short recess.' The officer said as Molly tried to stifle her tears. As soon as the panel had dispersed she virtually ran from the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Once again thanks for the feedback. The court case continues and poor Molly is going through the mill. Bless her. The muse is really being a bit mean but it has got the bit between it's teeth.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

'I am not going back in there!' Molly said, the tears streaming down her face.

'Shhh.' Charles said, trying to put his arms around her. She pushed him away.

'Don't shush me! Did you _hear_ what he was saying about me?' She said, gesturing wildly towards the main room.

'But that isn't true.' He said patiently.

'It's not a lie though either is it? Ok, it's a twisted fucked up version of the truth, but it's basically what happened. Because of me, both you and Smurf got shot.' She said.

'That's bollocks.' Charles exclaimed.

'No its not. I'm like a fucking curse.'

'Oh for God's sake.' Charles snapped. He ran a hand through his hair. 'If you want to go off on this little pity party then you can do it on your own. You know damned well that what happened in Afghan was not your fault, we have been over this.'

'Yeah but…'

'There is no yeah but. I was the officer in charge. If I hadn't kissed you that day, Smurf would not have seen it, and none of it would have happened. It was not your fault. I'd fucked up, I'd hurt you and did not want to risk losing you and so I allowed myself to break the rules. Not… your… fucking… fault.' Charles said, punctuating the last four words by smacking the back of his left hand into his right.

Molly nodded.

The door opened to reveal Timothy Scoon, the prosecuting solicitor. 'Are you all right?'

'Of course she's not all fucking right. She's just been put on trial here. It should be Flynn answering the questions and yet it's Molly getting the third degree!' Charles said.

'I know, I know.' Scoon held up his hands to placate the angry captain. 'It's a dirty tactic, but not unfortunately unexpected.'

'Well what are you going to do about it?' Charles demanded.

'Do you think you can face returning to the stand Private Dawes for my cross examination?' Scoon asked kindly.

'Do I have to?' Molly replied.

'I know it's daunting, but it's the only way we can redress the balance?' The solicitor explained.

Molly glanced at Charles.

'You don't have to do it if you really don't want to.' He said.

'But the panel do need to see you in your real light rather than the one painted by Mr Ffolkes.' Scoon said.

'You mean as a dirty slag.' Molly said.

'Quite so.' Scoon said, folding his hands in front of him.

'Ok, let's do it.' She said with determination.

Scoon nodded. 'When you're quite ready.' He said before he left.

Charles put an arm around Molly. 'You sure about this?'

She wiped her eyes and face with a tissue, before squaring her shoulders. 'I'm sure.'

* * *

Molly once again stood on the witness stand, her throat dry as she glanced nervously around the room. The board of five senior officers and the Judge Advocate seemed terrifying to her, and she hadn't done anything wrong.

Scoon got to his feet. 'If it please the court, I would like to first and foremost apologize to Private Dawes.'

The Judge raised an eyebrow.

'I would like to apologize for my learned colleague and his abhorrent behaviour towards a witness. It takes a great deal of courage to stand before this court and this victim shaming strategy is neither relevant or productive…'

'Objection. I would say Private Dawes' character was extremely relevant.' Ffolkes interrupted however, Scoon continued to talk over him.

'I would respectfully ask your honour to have the offending remarks removed from the record and remind Mr Ffolkes that it is his client on trial, not Private Dawes.'

The judge made a pyramid with his fingers and peered at Scoon for a long time. 'Mr Ffolkes, you will refrain from any remarks which are not entirely pertinent to the incident in question. Ladies and gentlemen of the board, you will disregard any insinuations made by Mr Ffolkes.' He said eventually.

'Will still be in their mind though.' Molly thought, 'Can't be unsaid.'

'Thank you your honour.' Scoon turned to Molly. 'Private Dawes, could you please tell me what you were doing in Sierra Leone?'

Taking a deep breath, Molly began. 'I had volunteered for a humanitarian mission.'

'Where you met Private Flynn?'

'I did not really meet Private Flynn, he was part of the task force. He made remarks towards me.' Molly said.

'What kind of remarks?'

'Rude remarks, you know, kind of banter.' She said.

Scoon glanced down at his notes.'And how did you respond to these remarks?'

'I just gave as good as I got, put him in his place an that.'

'You put him in his place. So, you did not encourage these remarks?'

'No sir. I told him I was not interested on several occasions.'

'Did you also inform Private Flynn that you were involved with someone?'

'I did.'

'And yet he persisted?' Scoon asked.

'Yes sir.'

'So, on the date in question, you went outside to a remote part of the camp, why was that?'

Molly glanced at Charles. 'I was trying to find a mobile signal so that I could get a message to my partner, Captain James.'

'I see, I understand that, as this was a temporary camp there was little or no network coverage. So you were trying to reach the Captain, then what happened?'

'Flynn grabbed me from behind and… ' She paused, a lump in her throat.

'Take your time.'

'He grabbed me and said that if I was giving it away free to a Rupert he might as well get himself some.' She said, her voice breaking. 'I bit his hand and he got hold of my throat and was kind of choking me.'

'I understand this is very difficult for you. And this is when Corporal Kinders and Lance Corporal Lane arrived?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Thank you Private Dawes. There will be no further questions.' Scoon gave her a small smile as the relief flooded over Molly.

* * *

Kinders had answered all of Scoon's questions, in complete sync with Molly. It was then Mr Ffolkes turn to cross examine.

'How did you know where to find Private Dawes and Private Flynn?' He asked.

'Lance Corporal Lane had clocked the direction Flynn had gone.'

'For his assignation with Private Dawes?'

'No Sir, for his attempt to rape her.' Kinders said tetchily.

Ffolkes turned to the Judge Advocate. 'There is no evidence of rape your honour, or any indication of intent, I would ask that Corporal Kinders' remark be struck from the record.'

The judge nodded.

'Thank you. So when you discovered Dawes and Flynn, you say that he had hold of her forcibly?'

'By the throat.' Kinders looked positively murderous.

'Is it possible that this was some kind of horseplay?' Ffolkes asked.

'He had her by the _throat_!' Kinders said.

'Indeed, but many couples engage in rough play, is it possible that this is what you witnessed.'

'She could not breathe, it was not play in any way.'

'You're sure of this? To the untrained eye such physical banter could be construed as worrying…' Ffolkes said.

'It was not play.' Kinders said doggedly.

'You cannot be certain.'

'I can, it was not play.'

Ffolkes pursed his lips in frustration.

'At no time during your tour in Afghanistan did you suspect that Private Dawes and Captain James were any more than colleagues?' Ffolkes asked changing tack.

'No sir.'

'So would you say that Private Dawes was something of an expert in keeping a relationship a secret, even from those closest to her?'

Kinders licked his lips nervously. 'But there was no relationship in Afghan.' He said.

'I think we know this isn't the case. You suspected nothing?'

'No sir.'

'So Dawes is indeed adept at subterfuge. Thank you. No further questions.' He said finally.

* * *

After explaining what she had seen to Mr Scoon, Georgie Lane fixed Ffolkes with a steely stare. The solicitor was unmoved.

'What made you decide to follow Privates Flynn and Dawes, Lance Corporal?' He asked.

'I did not like the way Flynn was around Private Dawes.' She said.

'You mean because Captain James is a friend of yours and you could see his partner engaging in uncomfortable flirting with Private Flynn?' Ffolkes said.

'No.' Georgie replied, staring at the solicitor. 'Dawes at no time flirted or encouraged Flynn.'

'But she engaged in a light hearted banter with him, does this not constitute encouragement?' Fflokes said.

Lane's demeanour did not change. 'As a female in the military, sir, it is often the case that some of our less evolved male colleagues will sometimes take things too far. Banter is a way of defusing the situation.'

'Defusing or fueling?'

Georgie did not blink. 'Defusing. Some men simply don't understand the meaning of no.'

'And some women perhaps crave the attention?'

Georgie paused. 'No.'

'Was engaging in the banter not an indication of something more?'

'No.'

'But...'

'As I said.' Georgie said. 'Some men do not understand the meaning of no.'


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N The final day of the trial has arrived. The Muse wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger before the verdict but I explained that there would be readers on trial for murdering said Muse (and possibly me) if it did. A flash of common sense prevailed and we have closure.**

 **Again I can't thank you enough for all your support. I suspect that the next chapter will be the last in this little excursion, but I just want to say, I've had a blast! Thank you all.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Elf xx**

* * *

The second day of the court martial of Private Flynn saw Molly and Charles arrive early to take their place in the gallery. The court officers flitted in, as did the counsel and finally Private Flynn under guard.

The assembly were waiting for the board and panel when a clerk approached Mr Scoon and whispered something in his ear. The solicitor followed the clerk outside, only to return a few moments later with a strange smile on his face. A bustle of clerks began to arrange further chairs in the area reserved for observers. Molly and Charles exchanged a look of confusion. As the doors finally opened, there appeared Brains and Dangleberry, they were followed by Nude Nut, Baz Vegas and the rest of two section all in full dress uniform. They took their seats. Next most of three section filed in, with a large contingent of the army medical corps right behind. Molly recognised them as all people she had worked with. Jackie waved as she took her seat.

'What the fuck is going on?' She whispered to Charles.

'I have no idea.' He looked just as confused.

'Please rise.' The court clerk said, announcing the entrance of the board and Judge Advocate who soon took their seats with the rest of the assembled soldiers doing the same.

The Judge stared around the packed courtroom. He said something aside to the nearest board member, before addressing the solicitors.

'Could someone tell me who all these people are?' He asked.

Scoon put his hand in the air. 'I can explain your honour.'

The Judge fixed his attention on Scoon. 'I look forward to it.' He said wryly.

'Well your honour. I was hoping that this would not have been necessary, but, unfortunately given the unfairly biased emphasis placed upon the character of Private Dawes by my learned colleague, I have had no choice. I took the liberty upon taking this case, allowing for such an eventuality, to contact the regiments of the service men and women who have served with the Private during her military career. My request was simple, would there be anyone prepared to come to this hearing and give evidence for the good moral conduct of Private Dawes.' He extended a hand towards the crowd. 'As you can see, there were a few people willing to provide us with an _accurate_ character assessment.'

The Judge perused the throng. 'I do not like stunts Mr Scoon.' He said.

Scoon held his hands out. 'I assure you your honour, no stunt was intended. In cases like this sadly there can be some victim shaming and I merely expected one or two serving soldiers to be able to balance the view, this…' He again gestured towards the gallery. 'This was unprecedented. I have also received several affit davits from service men and women who are currently deployed who have sworn character witness statements for Private Dawes.'

Molly felt her eyes welling up with tears.

The judge stared at the group. 'You.' He said, pointing to Fingers.

'Oh god, of all people.' Charles muttered under his breath as Fingers got to his feet.

'How do you know Private Dawes?'

Fingers stood to attention. 'We served together in Afghan sir!'

'And what is your opinion of Private Dawes' moral compass?' The judge asked.

'Eh? Um, what do you mean sir?'

'How did you find her?'

'Oh right, Private Dawes is one of the lads sir. She was our medic, and she's got some balls sir. I was proud to serve with her.' Fingers said, still at attention.

'Thank you Private.'

'You.' The judge pointed to Jackie who got to her feet.

'Why are you here?'

The Nuneaton medic took a deep breath. 'Like everyone else sir, I served with Private Dawes and I can vouch for her character. Permission to speak freely sir?'

'Granted.'

'On active service a female medic is often the only female in the section or sometimes the regiment. We are required to work, eat and bunk with our section. If you are lucky you will be with a great bunch of lads and make friends for life. Sometimes you meet some that try to take things too far, Mo… Private Dawes always conducted herself with the greatest respect for herself and her section.'

Tears rolled down Molly's face as Charles handed her a handkerchief.

The judge nodded. 'I think we may proceed.'

'I must object your honour at such obvious showboating.' Ffolkes said, getting to his feet.

'I assure you, I had no idea so many would respond to my request, and had my learned colleague not attempted to put Private Dawes on trial…' Scoon began

The Judge waved a hand. 'Very well, your objection has been noted Mr Ffolkes and your point made Mr Scoon, now could we please get all these people out of my court room.'

* * *

As Private Flynn took the stand, Molly felt her blood boil. To see him standing there, attempting to look innocent while her name had been dragged through the mud.

'Private Flynn. Do you deny that you followed Private Dawes out into the compound on that night?' Ffolkes began.

'No sir.'

'And do you deny that you were found in a compromising position with Private Dawes?'

'No Sir.'

'Can you tell the court why you were there?' Ffolkes said.

'I believed that she wanted me to follow her.'

'What gave you that impression?' Ffolkes said.

'The way she was with me, always saying stuff to get my attention and teasing and that.' Flynn said.

Charles felt Molly tense. He placed a hand discreetly on her elbow. She was shaking with anger.

'So I followed her outside and we was messing about, then when the corporal and lance corporal arrived she panicked coz they knew her bloke so she got nasty.' Flynn said, laying on the innocence.

'You believe that she changed her mind because she thought she had been caught being unfaithful?' Ffolkes said.

'Yes sir.'

'Did you at any time hear her say no to your advances?' Ffolkes said.

'No sir.'

'You are quite sure?'

'Yes sir.'

'No further questions.'

Mr Scoon stood and regarded the witness. 'Private Flynn, witnesses say they heard Private Dawes reject your advances on more than one occasion, they also heard her tell you she had a partner and was happy in that relationship, why did you think she was flirting with you?'

'Just the way she was, some women are like that.' Flynn shrugged.

Molly glanced at Charles, he looked murderous.

'You mean they mean yes when they say no?'

Flynn shrugged again. 'She never said no.'

Scoon smiled, it was not warm. 'Shall we explore why Private Dawes did not say no? It would be because you had your hand firmly across her mouth. I put it to you Private Flynn you knew very well that Private Dawes had no interest in you, however, you had fixated on her and believed you had the right to take what you wanted. Isn't that so?'

'No sir.' Flynn was starting to get flustered.

'You were rejected again and again. This woman, half your size, was putting you in your place, using banter to keep you at arm's length, she made you look stupid, you could not better her, so you decided to dominate her.'

'I…' Flynn looked to his solicitor in panic.

'The number of witnesses who claim to have seen your advances turned away again and again and yet you still maintain that Private Dawes wanted a liaison with you? Frankly it shows either a hugely inflated ego and delusion or you are lying. I believe you are lying Private Flynn!'

Flynn had gone red. 'I…'

'Objection!' Ffolkes cried. 'Bullying the witness.'

'You are lying Private Flynn, you know it and I believe so do we.' Scoon finished. 'No further questions.

* * *

The summing up had seemed to take forever. As Molly and Charles sat in silence in the ante room as they waited for the board to return, he sat holding her hand, his thumb brushing over her knuckle.

'You ok?' He asked eventually.

Molly started as if woken from a daydream. 'I just feel so helpless. What if they believe him?'

'They won't, the judge seems a reasonable man and the rest are all senior officers, Flynn has guilt written all over him.' Charles said.

Molly got to her feet and paced the room. 'This waiting is doing my nut in, why can't they just make a decision?'

Charles got up too. 'Be patient, it will all be over soon.'

Scoon stuck his head around the door. 'They're coming back.'

* * *

The assembly sat and the judge and board took their position.

'We have taken into account all aspects of this case. I would like to say that counsel on both sides have not exactly conducted themselves in the most professional manner. That aside, we have reached a verdict based on the evidence rather than any stunts. The verdict of this court is that Private Flynn is guilty.'

Molly gasped and leant against Charles for support.

The judge continued. 'Minor sexual assaults are more serious in a Service context than in civilian life because they can cause resentment and undermine unit cohesion. Where the offender is superior to the victim the rank differential is an aggravating feature, this is not relevant in this case. Normally a short period of custody is appropriate, even for very minor offences, and reduction in rank is almost inevitable. As Private Flynn is unable to be demoted, we are recommending dishonourable discharge following a six-month prison sentence.'

Private Flynn held his face in his hands.

'There is no place for such behaviour in the modern military.' The judge concluded. 'This court is now adjourned.'

* * *

The sea of hugs seemed never ending as Molly tried to leave the court. All those who had come to support her whispered words of encouragement in her ear.

She found herself hugged by Georgie. 'I knew you could do it.' She said, squeezing Molly's shoulders.

As the crowd petered out, Molly took Charles' arm, she smiled up at him.

'Thank fuck for that.' She said.

'You took the words right out of my mouth.' He replied, returning her smile. 'I'm proud of you.'

Molly smiled shyly. 'Thank you.'

'Now let's go home.' He said putting an arm around her.


End file.
